Konoha's Guardians
by Silver Dragonfly
Summary: Human & Guardian Spirit, Boy & Kitsune, Naruto & Kyuubi this was the first bonding, the catalyst that set everything in motion. [NarutoHinata, Sakura?, Sasuke?, Neji?]
1. 00 A Kitsune's Tale

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_ Chapter 00 - A Kitsune's Tale_

  
We had sealed it over a millennia ago...  
  
...and yet, every five hundred years it tries to escape again.  
  
However, this time was different. Chimera had waited, stored its power. Nearly  
1200 years after its last attempt, its keyssnuck into the human plane at the time of   
my arrival. For like all clan leaders, I could not cross into the human plane until   
my chosen partner was born. At the exact moment of my partner's, your birth, the keys   
slipped through. Immediately I detected their appearance and gave chase.  
  
For several days I hunted them, ignoring the tug that was my link to you, knowing   
that taking my full physical form so soon was bad for both of us, yet I could not let the  
keys go unchecked. I caught several, destroying them. Then the last approached  
Konoha and I realized your peril.  
  
I feared the key would destroy you before we could fully bond. With this threat to   
your safety I entered into a state of fury. That was when the leaf shinobi counter   
attacked. I knew they were only trying to protect their village, but my fury   
only grew as they kept me from reaching you. Easily the key slipped past them   
undetected and I was helpless to stop it with the entirety of hidden leaf's forces   
blocking my path.  
  
Then he arrived; the Yondaime Hokage, the Fourth. I was sealed within you, and the  
key escaped... and yet, I relaxed. At least you were safe, now an orphan with what   
everyone else feared was a demon sealed inside your navel, but you were safe  
from Chimera's key and we were together.  
  
- human and animal spirit -  
  
- boy and kitsune -  
  
- Naruto and Kyuubi -  



	2. 01 Memories Warnings

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Chapter 01 - Memories Warnings_

Naruto panted heavily as he wiped stray strands of sweat soaked hair away from his   
eyes. He glanced quickly to his teammates, but both were still sound asleep. He let   
out a breath of relief and buried his face in his hands. The images had been haunting   
him every night since his fight with Haku. Images of Sasuke shielding him... of Sasuke   
falling dead... feelings of rage at the loss of someone precious to him... and then   
there was the voice. His voice. Kyuubi.  
  
Ever since that fight, ever since he had first taped Kyuubi's power, Kyuubi had   
spoken to him. At first Naruto had thought it was merely a dream, a figment of his   
imagination, but his voice was too real. Naruto's breathing calmed as warmth slowly   
filled him from the memory of what Kyuubi had told him. He was not a demon, he did   
not carry a demon within him, no their bond meant much more then the simple sealing   
of a demon. He had been right, and he would prove himself to everyone else back   
in Konoha as well. He was not a demon, and tomorrow when they arrived back in   
Konoha he would work to prove it to everyone.  
  
His resolve to continue on his chosen path and way to being a ninja strengthened, he   
relaxed and soon drifted back to sleep to await the dawn in pleasant slumber.  
  
Across the room, in the shadows, leaning against the wall the silver haired Jounin   
smiled as he watched his often loud and hyperactive student. To be honest, he had   
been worried about the boy. Worried that the burst of power from the nine-tails may   
have hurt him in some unseen way, but all appeared well. Naruto was strong in heart,   
mind, and soul, and he was a survivor. With his worries eased Kakashi settled back   
to sleep the rest of the night away.

**********  
  
Sandaime Hokage stood staring at the Hokage monument, particularly the face of the  
Fourth. He had come here to think ever since he'd heard the full detailed report of   
Genin Team Seven's C-turned-A rank mission in the Wave Country. A mission that   
had resulted in the near death of Uchiha Sasuke, and the true awakening of the   
nine-tails power within Naruto. There had been something in the Jounin's report that   
had stuck out though.  
  
_"... it didn't feel evil-- just furious, and even though Naruto had thought Sauske was  
dead, he still had control," Kakashi told him, his voice taking an odd quality._  
  
The Third had no doubts that Kakashi suspected the truth of Naruto's parentage, and   
thus kept a slightly closer eye on the boy then he might have otherwise. It was only   
natural that he'd begin to notice certain similarities between his old friends and his   
student. That was fine, after all Hatake Kakashi had been close to the Fourth and   
his wife, if circumstances had been different... Sandaime sighed. No keeping the boy's  
family history secret was still crucial, though not his biggest concern at the moment.   
  
The truth about the nine-tails sealed within Naruto was much more prominent, and   
there were definite signs that something big was going on. Something that Team   
Seven would no doubt be caught in the very center of. He had better send for   
Jiraiya. As much as Kakashi may want to protect and guide Naruto and the rest of his   
team, he would have enough on his hands with Sauske alone. Especially now that the   
boy's Sharingan had been awakened.  
  
The Third studied the monument for a few moments more. _You may have been   
right Yondaime. There may have been much more to the appearance of the nine-tails   
then we knew._ His eyes stared off in the distance as he recalled the events that   
had lead to the Fourth's death just over twelve years ago...  
  
_ "Are you sure this is the only way? It won't be easy on him at all..." Sandaime told the  
Fourth as he prepared himself to face the nine-tails.  
  
"I know, but it's the only option right now. Besides, the life of a shinobi is never easy,   
even for the young," the Fourth responded as he finished. "Uzumaki, that's the family  
name I want him to use..."  
  
"Your mother's family name? But..."  
  
"It's for his own safety. This way at least he'll be protected from anyone trying to get   
back at me through him. He'll have enough to face with the nine-tails sealed in him,   
let alone what an enemy may try to do if they knew who his parents were. No, it's   
for the best that he doesn't carry my name, until he's able to protect himself that is."  
  
Sandaime sighed. The Fourth was right; "I'll do my best to keep him safe without   
giving his heritage away."  
  
"I know you will. Don't tell Jiraiya, Tsunade, or even Kakashi. They'll want to protect   
him, and that will only draw further attention to him. I don't want Orochimaru or a   
similar enemy to find out the truth and use him against the village. He'll have to learn  
how to defend himself and control the nine-tails power."  
  
The Third nodded. It would be hard, but he would manage it.   
  
Yondaime gazed down at the blond-haired, blue-eyed baby boy, smiled, and then  
turned for the door and was gone.  
  
Within an hour, it was over and Sandaime was faced with the duties of announcing the  
Fourth's sacrifice and the sealing of the nine-tails within a newborn. He would also be   
announcing the death of the Fourth's wife and their newborn during childbirth. The   
news would crush many, but it would protect Uzumaki Naruto and give him a chance   
at life.  
_  
  
Sandaime shook himself out of the memory and turned away from the monument to  
return to his office. That had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but he   
wouldn't change it. Both he and the Fourth had done what they felt best for the good   
of Konoha, but now he'd best get a messenger sent off to find Jiraiya. A simple one  
phrased note would do... and then perhaps a chat with Enma was in order as well. If   
anyone knew much about the lore and legend of the animal spirits, it would be one of   
the clan or tribe leaders, and it was crucial that he find out if there truly was more to   
the nine-tails appearance.

  



	3. 02 Training : Foxstyle

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Chapter 02 - Training: Fox-Style_

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out exuberantly. His pink-haired   
teammate waved lightly back at him before she chased after Sasuke who was already   
well down the path since he had headed off as soon as Kakashi-sensei had dismissed   
them from the day's mission and training. Kakashi gave a casual wave then followed   
suit, vanishing in his usual 'poof' to go make the team's report. _Right, now for some   
fox-style training,_ Naruto thought to himself as he headed off towards a section of   
woods he had made a regular training location.  
  
Within moments of arriving he had set down to work with the occasional comment from  
Kyuubi guiding his progress, a routine that had become a daily practice since their   
return from the Wave Country. The first thing to do had been to start working on   
building up his physical strength. With his strength built up, not only would his speed   
and stamina improve, but also his body would be able to handle the sheer power of the  
nine-tails for longer periods without causing such an energy drain. In other words,   
Naruto would be able to draw on Kyuubi's power without draining his own energy  
reserves to nothing.  
  
Now the more flashy or professional way to do this would have been to wear weighted  
clothing throughout the day, and steadily increasing the weight as the wearer became   
accustomed to it. However, Naruto did not have access to the weights, let alone   
clothing that could hold them, so he was left with only one other option; hard physical   
labor. Not his first choice in activities, but his determination to prove himself came out   
on top. Which lead to Naruto's discovery that chopping wood worked wonders on the   
shoulder, back, and arm muscles. The north end of the clearing had quickly begun to   
sport a neat stack of cleanly chopped wood at least a good three feet high. And then   
of course hauling the huge dead trees that Kyuubi insisted he use (rather then cut   
down the living), had already added extra muscle to his legs.   
  
Then Kyuubi had both suggested and demanded that he continue with the tree   
climbing exercise that Kakashi had given him in the Wave Country. Naruto had   
grumbled good-naturedly at the start, but when he hadn't even made it half way to the   
top on his first run, he knew Kyuubi was right. Then of course there had been the fact   
that the trees both in and around Konoha were much older and larger then those he'd   
climbed in Wave Country. _"An older forest equals older and larger trees,"_   
Kyuubi had responded to Naruto's comment on this fact. Despite the new challenge, it   
wasn't long before Naruto was standing at the peak of the tallest trees surrounding his   
training area.  
  
It was just after completing a trip going down rather then up, that the fox kit appeared.   
No sooner had Naruto's feet hit the solid earth, then there was a small bundle of   
orange-red fur and fluff leaping around his feet, yipping and barking gleefully.   
Naruto laughed and squatted down to view the kit on a more equal level.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
The kit's response was to leap onto Naruto's chest with an excited yip. Naruto made a   
squawk of surprised as the unsuspected movement sent him backwards to end in an   
orange heap with the red-orange ball of furry energy licking his face. Naruto laughed   
while struggling to pull the kit away from his face long enough to sit up.  
  
Kyuubi's laughter echoed his own, _"Looks like you've found a new playmate   
Naruto."_  
  
"What? I can't play with him now..." Naruto responded and then looked in surprise as   
the kit backed away with an almost sorrowful, yet hopeful look.  
  
_"And why not? You play with Konohomaru and his friends often enough."_  
  
"But..."  
  
_"How hard is it to play with a fox kit? Besides you might learn something from him."_  
  
Naruto sighed in defeat, but then grinned at the kit. "All right. So just what are we   
supposed to play eh?" In response the fox-kit darted in, tugged Naruto's pant leg and   
then darted off again, pausing just before entering a thick hedge to see if Naruto was   
following. Naruto smirked and the got up into a crouch. "All right, but I'm warning   
you-- I'm a pro at this game."  
  
Kyuubi snorted. The fox kit yipped, then was gone leaving Naruto to try and keep up.  
  
Sandaime smiled as he watched Naruto fruitlessly chase after the fox kit. Naruto was   
good, but the kit was better. If this became a regular occurrence, Naruto's skill would   
grow rapidly. His eyes drifted to focus on the stack of wood lying neatly in a pile.   
Perhaps he could assist the boy-- after all it would be a shame to let all the work he put   
into cutting the wood go to waste. It wasn't much, but by taking care of it for the boy   
he'd keep the paranoid villagers from taking advantage of him. _And perhaps it's   
time I saw too it that he acquires some of Yondaime's old possessions..._

**********  
  
Naruto sighed as he slipped off the well-worn forest paths and started on a zigzag   
roundabout path towards his training area. The last few days' missions had been very   
low-level menial tasks. To counter-act those missions, Kakashi-sensei had stepped up   
their training. Naruto had almost been tempted to skip his own private session, but then   
remembered the fox kit that had been loyally arriving to play their own versions of   
tag, hide-and-seek, and sparring. Although the sparring was more practice at dodging   
then actual fighting. The kit was a lot nimbler then he looked, and Naruto had found   
himself working hard to dodge the little guy's 'attacks'.   
  
Naruto lifted his arms above his head in an attempt to stretch out his muscles as he   
entered the clearing, and then froze. Something was different. Someone else besides   
him had been there. His eyes focused as he scanned the perimeter, and then stopped   
upon where his neatly stacked pile of chopped wood should have been. Instead there   
lay a small brown paper parcel next to a worn looking leather case. Naruto frowned,   
and carefully watched the surrounding area as he slowly stepped into the clearing. He   
cautiously approached the items without letting down his guard, sensing Kyuubi's   
tenseness as well. There was a small scroll with his name on it tied to the package, he   
paused and looked around him carefully once more before reaching out to the scroll.   
  
Now while normally he would have just dived right in, excited that somebody would   
actually leave him a gift, that there was one here in this place was what had him tense.   
As far as he knew NO one knew he trained here, and he'd been careful to leave no   
clear tracks leading to or from the village. Yet here the package was. He slowly   
unbound the scroll and began to read the neat handwriting inside.  
  
_ Naruto -  
  
I've seen your hard work and thought these could help. I sold the wood for you to   
purchase the weight harnesses. When these break or become to small, just take them   
to the store to get them fixed or adjusted. The sale of the wood left you enough on   
credit to cover at least the first time you may need the repairs or adjustments. The   
leather case belonged to your father and contains various training weights of the sort   
that fit with the harnesses. He would have wanted you to have them, and I encourage   
you to make good use of them.  
  
- your ever watchful Guardian  
_  
  
Naruto sat down with a flop. He'd done it again, or at least he'd assumed his mysterious   
guardian was a he. He'd never actually met him, and most of the time forgot the   
supposed guardian even existed. Then he'd do something like this. Completely   
unexpected, but fully useful and often times needed. Always the item or items had   
signified that someone out there besides Iruka or even Kakashi was keeping an eye   
on him. But... this was the first time there had ever been any mention of his parents. He   
knew that they had both died around the time of Kyuubi's appearance, but he had no   
idea if they'd died in the fighting or not. He sniffed and struggled to wipe away a few   
tears, mumbling something along the lines of he was fine as he sensed Kyuubi's   
questioning thoughts.  
  
Taking control of his emotions once more, he opened the plain paper wrapping to find   
as the note mentioned, heavy-duty training harnesses. He quickly stripped off his   
orange jumpsuit to slip on the harnesses over his t-shirt and shorts, and then moved to   
carefully open the leather case. His eyes lit up in delight at the rows of neatly packed   
weights ranging in size, thickness, and weight. He picked out a few, feeling their   
weight before deciding which set to start out with and then hooking them onto the   
harnesses. This accomplished, he donned his orange jacket and pants once more.   
With a huge fox grin he shouted and punched a fist into the air. Now he could really   
get to work, and with that he began.

  



	4. 03 The Chuunin Exam

Konoha's Guardians  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Chapter 03 – Chuunin Exam_  
  
Naruto watched the ground in front of his feet as he ambled along the village   
street towards his home. _The Chunnin exam… It's going to be tough,_ Naruto   
thought, but then smirked as he lifted his head, _But fun._  
  
_"You better train all the harder before hand though. There was something odd   
about the red-haired boy with the gourd,"_ Kyuubi stated. Naruto frowned. He   
hadn't been impressed. The redhead named Gaara from the Sand hadn't even   
been interested in him, only Sasuke. Naruto was getting sick and tired of always   
being looked over, sick of being counted out, and sick of watching Sasuke   
getting all the attention.  
  
_"Come now, its not that bad. It gives you a major advantage as everyone is   
underestimating you. You'll have the upper hand in a fight as they won't be   
expecting what you are really capable of."_  
  
Naruto snorted. "Yeah right, they'll act like I'm not worth their time and I'll spend   
half the fight working to make them face me seriously before I get a decent   
match," Naruto mumbled as he fiddled with his keys, finally managing to get the   
door unlocked. No sooner had he opened the door a few inches then a   
red-orange blur zipped in past him. Naruto blinked, then slipped in and closed   
the door behind him.  
  
He stared in shock as he watched the familiar fox kit dash around his home   
sniffing here there, knocking a few scrolls over and sending them rolling in the   
process.   
  
"Zurui-chan— what are you doing here?" Naruto finally asked, as the kit seemed   
to finish up his initial exploration. Zurui turned and yipped at him, his tail   
swishing back and forth in excitement.  
  
_"He says that he was curious since you didn't show up like normal today."_ Kyuubi   
interpreted. _"Impressive…"_  
  
"What's impressive?"  
  
_"Zurui tracked you by sent, quite the accomplishment for one so young through   
such a populated village as Konoha. Especially considering you never leave clear   
trails."_  
  
Naruto grinned, "So you missed me that much eh Zurui-chan?"  
  
Zurui barked and then pounced on the boy, seizing a tuft of his blond hair and   
tugging. Soon the pair was busy rough-housing, oblivious to the world around   
them.  
  
_ Kyuubi watched the pair with amusement through Naruto's own eyes. He was   
impressed with the boy's abilities. Naruto's capacity for handling his power had   
grown incredibly in the last few weeks, and now they were presented with a   
chance to test that skill. He had no misconceptions about the difficulty of the   
test that they would be facing, and he had no intention of intruding on Naruto's   
thoughts and actions during the test unless it became life threatening. Yet what   
really had his attention was that Naruto had already attracted one of the clan. It   
was no mistake that Zurui had stumbled upon them and then continued to   
appear. Those bound to a clan leader often attracted the lesser to their side as   
well, but never so soon.   
  
Kyuubi was sure that Zurui would become a permanent member of Naruto's   
private and eventually group training sessions. It would require a little time, the   
kit had to grow up after all, but he would not remain living in the forest for long.   
For Kyuubi knew what kit and boy did not, Zurui had followed more then just his   
nose to arrive at Naruto's side._  
  
**********  
  
Sakura sighed deeply as she watched the bright blue of the sky melt into violet,   
pink, orange, red, and yellow. The clouds drifted by taking on the rosy warm   
colors as they went by. They had always looked like they had been kissed by   
flames to her; even when she hadn't known what clouds really were, other then   
big fluffy things in the sky that is. Her mind drifted back to the strange events   
from earlier that day. Who had tried to test her with Genjutsu? She'd been then   
thinking about it ever since, and the best reasoning she'd come up with was it   
was either to test her and see if she was really ready for the trials of the Chunnin  
exam, or to scare her away from them.  
  
She wanted to take the exam, but… she was afraid of holding Sasuke and Naruto  
back. Ever since their mission in the wave country she had noticed something   
grow between them. At first appearances, an intense rivalry, but by now she   
knew both boys better then that. True friendship lay buried underneath all their   
insults and competition, and she'd been a bit hard pressed to keep up with them.  
And there was one thing that Sakura wanted the very least, to be left behind by   
her teammates. She may not be improving as fast or much as they were, but she   
was still improving. _I'll do it. I'll take the exam, and I'll do my best.That's all that   
counts._ Sakura told herself standing, her hands forming determined fists. _I will   
not be left behind!_  
  
Deep in her heart, a tiny flickering flame grew. Her will to fight and protect those  
precious to her had strengthened and her inner fighting spirit had responded.  
  
**********  
  
Sasuke's mind wandered as he stood in front of the Ninja Academy waiting for   
both Naruto and Sakura to arrive. Today they would be starting the Chuunin   
Exam; their next step in becoming strong Shinobi. His next step in building his   
strength—his next step on his way to killing his brother…but what about after—  
what would he do once he'd actually reached that goal? Return to Konoha with  
nothing to live for? These were questions that had been plaguing him more and   
more ever since he'd first become part of team seven.   
  
He knew that he more then cared for his teammates, and even Kakashi-sensei…   
but they had no part in his quest for revenge. He couldn't let them hold him back,  
but were they? If he was to be completely honest with himself, they were actually  
pushing him closer to his goal much faster then if he'd still been on his own. It   
had amazed him how fast Naruto grew in strength and ability, and he had been   
forced to step up his own training in order to keep ahead of the blond haired   
hyperactive ninja. Not to mention Sakura's own encouragement, and ease with  
precise chakara control. Perhaps the Dragon had been right…  
  
_ Sasuke's vision faded to black, the last clear image in his mind being of Naruto's   
pain filled blue eyes. He was dying. He'd lost his fight with Haku in order to save   
Naruto, but Naruto now knew the truth. Naruto knew of his ambition to take   
revenge for his clan, suddenly the blackness burned blue. A blue so intense and  
brilliant he could not look away.   
  
"I will not let you, my chosen partner die so easily as that." A deep rumbling voice  
told him.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you?" Sasuke demanded searching the endless expanse  
of blue surrounding him.  
  
"I am Ryukai, leader to the mythical clan Dragons. You are my chosen partner, and  
you will not die before you have had the opportunity to make your choice. Our   
bond is formed, yet it will remain dormant until you decide to live for not only   
revenge and hatred. These may give you reason to live until you have   
accomplished your ambition, but they will not sustain you afterwards. You must   
learn to live for something else, only then will our bond truly awaken and will my  
power become your power," The voice told him and the form of a majestic and   
powerful dragon appeared in the expanse of the blue.  
  
"I don't understand…"  
  
"You will when the time is right. Until then live and grow stronger, you have taken  
your first step in our bond this day by saving you friend and risking your own life.  
Take this lesson to heart and we will speak again. I wait until that time, when we   
will become true partners. Human and Animal Spirit, boy and dragon, Sasuke and   
Ryukai."  
_  
That intense blue was always present now at the edges of his mind. Taunting and  
teasing him, the ever present feeling and color never left, but never came   
forward to let him access or study it either.  
  
"Hey! Sasuke! You in there?!"  
  
Sasuke blinked and then quickly took a step backwards away from the intense   
stare of blue eyes framed in a boyish face bearing whisker marks and topped   
with a mop of blond hair.  
  
"Na...Naruto!" Then Sasuke frowned, _Kuso, He caught me zoned out._ "Dobe, get   
out of my face."  
  
Naruto smirked but took a few steps away to stand just a few feet away his   
hands resting behind his head. "The Chuunin exam…"  
  
Sasuke smirked, but didn't look up, instead watching his hyperactive teammate   
from the corner of his eye. "Baka."  
  
Naruto responded with his fox-like grin and then turned his attention down the   
path and to the pink-haired girl walking towards them. "Sakura-chan!! You're late!"  
  
The pink haired girl waved as she hurried the last few steps to meet up with   
them. "Sorry Naruto— Sasuke-kun."  
  
"Ah." _Something's on her mind…_ Sasuke thought but let go. "Well lets get going."  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as they then fell in on either side of Sasuke and entered   
the academy.  
  
  
www.silverdragonflydreams.com 


	5. 04 Toad, Fox, Snake

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Chapter 04 - Toad, Fox, Snake_  
  
  
Jiraiya frowned as he studied the small scroll bearing his name minus any honorifics or  
titles. That alone told him who it was from. He glanced at the Leaf Messenger-nin   
standing a respective few feet away. It was highly unlikely that the Messenger had   
been told anything about what the scroll contained either; then again even if he   
had--the Messenger probably wouldn't tell him out of sheer spite. After all, the   
Messenger had made it clear when he first handed over the scroll that he'd been   
searching for the Sennin for a long time-- a month at least. Jiraiya sighed and then   
cracked open the seal and unrolled the scroll his eyes quickly taking in the short   
phrase within. Jiraiya's eyes opened wide in surprise for a moment. It couldn't be.   
He read the short phrase over again--  
  
_Yondaime's son lives. _  
  
Had the note been from anyone other then Sarutobi-sensei, Sandaime, he would have   
most likely have laughed and then beat the speaker to a pulp for daring to slander the   
Fourth in any manner. He may have let his student fight his own battles when he was   
the sensei, but now... well he didn't take kindly to anyone who tried to pull pranks   
involving the Fourth. Jiraiya frowned. Why hadn't this information been revealed   
sooner? He had a right to know didn't he? Then Jiraiya chuckled. Yeah right, both   
Sandaime and Yondaime had known him too well. If the kid had needed hiding, the   
last people to tell would have been those so close, that in their efforts to protect, would   
have made the truth impossible to keep secret.   
  
He silently mused on who the brat could be. There was a rather large group of talented   
youngsters in that age group, or so he'd heard. Although Jiraiya had a sinking   
suspicion he knew exactly just which brat carried the Yondaime's name in secret. And   
if he was right— it was probably a very good thing he'd been heading in the general   
direction of Konoha anyways. There had been too many subtle rumors about outside   
interest in Konoha's newest group of Genin. Add to that the fact that Sandaime had  
chosen now to tell him of the boy could only mean that something big was up.   
Something the boy would be neck deep in, most likely.  
  
Well it looked like Sandaime would get his way and Jiraiya would be returning to   
Konoha for a little while at least. Exactly what the old geezer had in mind for his   
former student, Jiraiya wasn't sure. Although, he probably wouldn't like it. He briefly   
pondered if Sandaime had sent anyone out with a similar scroll for Tsunade and then   
snorted. Yeah right. If the Messenger-nin thought he was hard to find, they'd have   
an absolute fit over Tsunade. Jiraiya stood, tossing a few coins onto the bar, stretched,   
and then nodded to the Messenger-nin and headed out. If he left now it would only   
take him a week to reach Konoha. Give or take a few days.  
  
**********  
  
Naruto rubbed his left hand absentmindedly as he took the usual zigzag random route   
towards his training grounds. They had made it through the first exam and it had been   
a closer call then Naruto liked. Of course going into the exam annoyed and on the  
verge of being depressed hadn't helped him any. Why the stupid thick-brows had felt   
the urge to confront them… no… confront Sasuke before the exam he didn't know, but it   
had put him on edge. He was probably lucky that he'd been more shocked by the   
green bodysuit-clothed Genin's attack then he was actually hurt. Although it had   
soothed his pride a little to see Sasuke beaten nearly as quickly. The tell tale scars and   
still healing marks on the boy's hands had made him think a bit as well.   
  
Then of course Kyuubi had gotten on his case for underestimating his opponent   
almost immediately and Naruto had been forced to figure out a way to block out the   
kitsune's voice. Not an easy task when the voice was already inside your head, but   
that had been earlier. Kyuubi's presence was more of a constant pillar of support and   
strength in the back of his mind for now. Of course he'd only taken that silent support   
role after he'd chewed Naruto out for doing such a silly thing as swearing an oath   
over an injury. An injury that Kyuubi's power had healed. Naruto's mind flickered   
back to the first exam...  
  
_ "If you choose to take it... and answer incorrectly... that person will loose the right to   
ever take the Chuunin exam again." The examiner's words echoed through Naruto's  
mind over and over. If he quit, he'd cause both Sakura and Sasuke to fail as well...  
but if he got it wrong, he'd forever be a Genin and loose his dream. His heart   
throbbed wildly as he clenched and unclenched his fists, grinding his teeth. He   
couldn't loose his dream... it was all he had. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to raise   
his hand, knowing that Sasuke and Sakura were watching him. Then just as he was   
about to speak, a flash of pain shot up his arm originating from his left hand. Naruto's   
eyes snapped open as he bolted to his feet in shock and then he smirked, his answer   
clear. He slammed his hand down on the desk. The hand he'd sworn an oath with to   
never run away from anything.  
  
"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!! I WILL NOT RUN!!! I'LL TAKE IT! Even if I'm   
a Genin forever! I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyway, so I don't care!" Naruto   
proclaimed before sitting back down and staring at the examiner, daring him to try and   
tell Naruto otherwise. Inside his mind he could feel Kyuubi laughing in amusement, but   
the kitsune was obviously pleased with his choice.  
  
The examiner appeared unphased, "I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this   
decision. This is your last chance to quit."  
  
"I don't go back on my words. That's my ninja way." Naruto responded, still refusing   
to back down.  
  
The examiner studied those in the room for a few moments, and then smirked. "I   
congratulate you on passing the first test."   
_  
Naruto smirked at his own actions; he now knew that he'd never be able to run away   
from a fight. His left hand, and the oath he had sworn, would always remind him and   
snap him out of his fear. Twice now the oath had come into play. The first allowing   
him to free Kakashi from Zabuza (even if it was with Sasuke's help). The second, in   
this exam, when fear of loosing his dream had nearly made him run.  
  
_"Not that that will do you any good when you get in over your head."_ Kyuubi   
remarked sarcastically as they entered the clearing only to be attacked by Zurui.   
There was a brief scuffle, some laughter, and then Naruto sat leaning against a tree   
trunk. His right leg outstretched on the branch he sat on-- his left dangling down   
towards the ground. Zurui curled in his lap, enjoying a good scratch.  
  
"I wonder what the next test will involve?" Naruto asked out loud, not really   
expecting an answer but Kyuubi gave him one anyway.  
  
_ "Something dangerous and hopefully challenging. Although I'd be leery of that   
Kabuto character. Something didn't smell right about him."_  
  
"You're just being paranoid," Naruto responded, as he'd taken a liking to the older   
silver-haired Genin. "He was a nice guy."  
  
_ "That's what bothers me. He had no reason to be nice to you or any of the other   
rookie Genin. Not to mention that I find it very odd that he hasn't managed to pass   
the exam before this. You'd think his sensei would have told him to give up by now   
and just make the best of being a Genin."_  
  
Naruto frowned, perhaps that bit did seem a little odd… but he still thought Kyuubi was   
being paranoid. "Whatever."  
  
Kyuubi mentally sighed. It appeared he'd have to keep an eye on the other boy for   
him then if Naruto wouldn't take him seriously, but he'd let it go for now. _"Hadn't you   
better go find Kakashi and find out where to meet for the second test?"_  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed and immediately set off for the village to find the Jounin.   
  
**********  
  
Naruto groaned as he rolled off his back and climbed to his feet. Where had that attack   
come from? The only warning he'd had was the tiny cut on his right cheek. The full   
blast had come at them then and he'd instinctively pushed both Sasuke and Sakura out   
of the main stream. Of course this had also resulted in him getting hit dead on. "Where   
are Sakura and Sasuke, the yaro--" Naruto's eyes opened wide. It was HUGE. He'd   
never seen a snake so large in his life! Kyuubi growled deep in his mind, for it was an  
established fact that snakes and foxes did NOT get along.  
  
Naruto bit back a snarl as he dodged the first attack then hissed as he was suddenly   
snared from behind. _DAMN! Forgot the tail..._ He turned once more only to see the   
wide-open jaws of the snake's mouth and let out an enraged yell before being   
swallowed whole.  
  
**********  
  
Sakura stared blankly at the ground in front of her, barely registering the sounds of   
Sasuke struggling to move beside her or the voice of their attacker ahead of her. In   
her mind's eye an image of blood, pain, and death remained constant. She was   
paralyzed with fear. She had no skill to counter this. Then there was a yell that broke   
through her paralysis and her eyes focused to realize that the scenery had changed.   
Sauske sat before her with his back braced against the tree trunk breathing heavily.   
One of his kunai embedded within the muscles of his right thigh. "Sasuke--"  
  
"Shh!" Sasuke hushed as he removed the kunai, his other hand rising to cover her   
mouth as he turned to scan the forest for their attacker. Sakura's eyes took in the sight   
of the trembling boy; the shock of seeing him in such a state saving her from her own   
fear. She had made a vow to herself to not be left behind, to help and protect her   
teammates as they did for her and three times now she had already failed. Failed to   
notice the first enemy disguised as Naruto. Failed to recognize the second fake as   
well, and the third, failed to overcome her fear on her own, and instead depend on   
Sauske to save her. In her heart, a flame brightened as she resolved once again to   
not let fear take its grip, it was then she spotted the snake.  
  
"Sau-mph--" she tried to warn him, but his hand stopped her. She quickly pried his   
hand away with her own, "Sasuke--Snake!" She cried out just as it attacked. Sauske   
dodged, his Sharingan eyes activating almost instantly as he screamed and hurled a   
barrage of kunai at the giant snake, killing it. Sakura watched in both relief and fear   
as he landed on a branch several feet away breathing heavily, his eyes wide in fear,   
body still shaking. A cracking followed by a sinister chuckle drew their attention back   
to the dead body of the snake as its body cracked and separated just below the head   
to reveal their attacker emerging from within the snake's body.  
  
"You guys should not relax for even a moment. Prey should always be trying to run   
away... in the presence of a predator," the smooth voice of their attacker drawled out,   
his long serpentine tongue stretching out to lick his lips.  
  
***********  
  
Naruto mentally cursed as he leapt from branch to branch. He'd never really had a   
thing against snakes before, but now-- He Hated Snakes. It hadn't taken him to long to   
escape the serpent's gullet; though, longer then it may have otherwise with Kyuubi   
growling and snarling in his mind, making it difficult to think and come up with a   
solution clearly. That Kyuubi had a fierce hatred of snakes was now obvious and   
that feeling had quickly spread until Naruto felt similarly. (Not that being swallowed   
whole by one of the reptiles hadn't helped formulate that feeling.) But now he had to   
find Sasuke and Sakura-- there!  
  
Naruto quickly took in the sight of the huge dead snake lodged in the branches and   
then of the snake-like creature currently heading for Sasuke. He didn't hesitate but   
threw a barrage of kunai. He nearly growled when the creature dodged, but let it go.   
He would have time to rant and rave later. "I'm Sorry Sasuke! I forgot the codeword!"  
He shouted, announcing his presence to his teammates.  
Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to www)  
www.silverdragonflydreams.com 


	6. 05 Snake, Fox, Dragon

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Chapter 05 - Snake, Fox, Dragon_

  
"THERE'S NO WAY SUCH A STUPID COWARD LIKE YOU--IS THE SASUKE I   
KNOW!" Naruto snarled at the dark eyed boy who stared at him in shock. His anger   
rolling, Naruto continued to stare down his teammate and rival. "I have no idea how   
strong this guy is... but what guarantee is there that he'll let us go if we give him the   
scroll. YOU'RE the one too freaked out to understand the situation!!"  
  
"Naruto..." Sakura whispered as she watched the stare down between the boys. She   
couldn't describe the sense of relief she'd felt when Naruto had arrived. With Naruto   
and Sasuke working together, she'd felt hope that they would make it through this.   
But now... Sasuke was still to shaken and teamwork looked impossible.   
  
"Hehehe...Naruto-kun. You are correct. Since I can just kill you and take the scroll,"   
their enemy drawled as he bit a finger and marked his right forearm with a stripe of   
blood.  
  
Naruto snarled. The hatred for snakes spilling onto this enemy who strongly   
resembled the scaly creatures and had summoned the reptile that had attempted to   
eat him. "Shut up!" He shouted and charged forward.  
  
"No!! Run Away Naruto!!!" Sasuke shouted.  
  
Naruto ignored him, dodging a counter attack and moving forward again. "I've lost   
respect for you Sasuke!" He stated flatly. Just as Naruto reached striking distance a   
large swirl of power surrounded their enemy blowing several of the near by trees to   
pieces and sent Naruto flying skyward. "AHHH!!!" Naruto cried as his back collided   
heavily with a tree.  
  
"NARUTO!!!"   
  
Their foe chuckled from his perch atop the newly summoned snake's head. "Go   
ahead and eat him," the man commanded motioning to the battered form of Naruto.   
  
Naruto coughed blood and glared at the snake as he began to fall down. _I WILL NOT   
BE SNAKE FOOD-- KYUUBI!!!_ A surge of power was the kitsune's answer,   
Naruto's whisker marks darkened and became more pronounced. His eyes turned red,   
and his pupils slit. "EAT SHIT!!!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist into the nose of   
the large snake, snapping its mouth shut. The snake reared back in pained shock, its'   
master looking in surprise at the blond haired boy.  
  
"This kid... could it be..." Their enemy whispered as he studied the blond haired boy   
charging him once again, red slit-pupil eyes glaring a challenge.   
  
Sasuke watched in wide-eyed silence too shocked to move. He had been paralyzed   
with fear and then Naruto had come showing no fear at all. His non-action had shifted   
from being paralysis caused by fear to complete shock over Naruto's sudden show of   
strength. Then there were Naruto's eyes...Naruto's eyes had changed. "This is... This   
is Naruto's strength..." Sasuke whispered unbelievingly as he watched Naruto charge   
again.  
  
The Snake-freak smirked and responded with a blazing fire jutsu sending Naruto   
falling once more through several branches to land with a final sickening crunch.   
Their enemy smirked. _So much for the nine-tails brat, hehehe...this is getting fun._ He  
turned to face Sasuke once again, "Sasuke-kun, now it's your turn! What will you do?!"  
  
Sasuke stood frozen, unable to react as the snake rushed towards him.  
  
"SASUKE!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
A growl and thundering crash echoed in the surrounding woods as one blond-haired   
boy only a scant two feet from his teammate stopped the snake's movement. Naruto   
breathed heavily as he stared at Sasuke, his arms outstretched and hands gripping   
the kunai embedded in the snake's nose tightly. Sasuke remained staring in shocked   
silence, held rooted in place by the fierce determination and power held in Naruto's   
changed eyes. "Are you all right... Scaredy Cat?"  
  
Sasuke could only stare as his memory flashed to when he had said the exact same   
words to Naruto. Then it had been Naruto who had frozen up. His mind flashed   
forward to Naruto's words from only moments ago,   
  
_"There's no way such a stupid coward like you...is the Sasuke I know!"_  
  
Before Sasuke could say anything further, Naruto was suddenly caught in the grip   
of their enemy's long serpentine tongue.  
  
"Damn it! Let go of me!!" Naruto cursed as he struggled to break loose.  
  
Their enemy only chuckled as he brought Naruto up only inches from his face and   
met the boy's angry glare steadily. "So the nine-tails brat is still alive..." His tongue   
slithered around, lifting Naruto's jacket away from his stomach to reveal the   
now-visible seal beneath.   
  
"Oh my, the seal is visible... when your emotions are heightened... the power of the   
nine-tails overflows...interesting"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as the information their enemy was giving them reached her...   
Naruto carried the nine-tails. "Sasuke! Naruto is-!!"  
  
"--FIVE PART SEAL!" Their enemy shouted, plunging his fingers into Naruto's   
stomach around the black spiral marking.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Naruto screamed and then fell silent as he   
blacked out in the enemies hold. The man chuckled as he removed the heaven scroll   
from Naruto's pack.  
  
_Twelve years since the seal... Naruto-kun and the nine-tails chakara are beginning to   
fuse--but right now you're in the way._ And with that he threw him off to the side.  
  
"NARUTO!!!" Sakura cried out. He's going to fall! And quickly through a kunai,   
managing to pin Naruto to a tree by the jacket. Sakura turned to see a still stunned   
Sasuke staring at the unmoving form of Naruto. "Sasuke-kun!! It's True That Unlike   
You, Naruto Is Clumsy And Can Get In The Way... But-AT LEAST HE'S NOT A   
COWARD-RIGHT!!!!"  
  
Sasuke turned away, closing his eyes tightly as he remembered his brother's parting   
words. _"Foolish Brother-If you want to kill me...then hate, spite, and live pathetically!!   
Run and run--cling desperately to life." NO!!!_ Sasuke shouted in his mind, his eyes   
snapping open to reveal the crimson of his Sharingan. _I won't run away any longer!   
I won't let Naruto's fight go to waste!_ With that newfound determination his battle   
against their snake-like enemy commenced.  
  
Deep in Sasuke's mind, Ryukai watched anxiously. Finally his chosen partner was   
beginning to follow the correct path.  
  
**********  
  
Deep within Naruto, in a part him that had always been filled by a bond, Kyuubi   
fumed, growled, and all but hissed. The seal had been sealed. That was the only way   
he could describe it. That freaky snake-like slime ball that had appeared and caused   
Naruto and his teammates trouble-- caused HIM trouble. Had sealed his seal. And in   
Kyuubi's opinion it couldn't have come at a worse time. While his bond with Naruto   
was over twelve years old, it had remained largely dormant until just recently. And   
the last few weeks had not been enough time for it to strengthen to the point where   
the seal could no longer affected their bond. Add to that, this new additional seal- the   
combination had nearly severed the bond. Kyuubi could barely sense what was   
happening to his partner, although he was sure the boy was unconscious due to shock   
if nothing else.   
  
For nearly twelve years Kyuubi had done what he could to aid the boy while the bond   
laid dormant. His efforts primarily resulting in Naruto's accelerated healing   
abilities-- abilities that would not be changed or blocked by the added seal, though   
they wouldn't continue to grow either. Kyuubi growled. The snake-bastard couldn't   
have chosen a worse scenario either. Naruto had been drawing on his power to his   
maximum ability and the shock at the sudden cut of that power flow had been   
devastating. More so to Naruto then to himself and there was absolutely nothing   
Kyuubi could do to rectify the situation but wait.  
  
**********  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAUAKE-KUN?!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke groaned   
sinking to his knees. His hands reaching to clutch at the juncture of his back and neck   
where three black dots tipped by swirl like tails began to take form.  
  
"I gave him a going away present," the snake-like man now identified as Orochimaru   
stated as he vanished into the tree.  
  
"Like hell he does!!" Ryukai roared as his power burst into being through his weak   
bond with Sasuke. "I am not about to let some slimy snake try to move in on my chosen   
partner. I will not be overcome or gotten rid of so easily as that." And with that   
declaration an interior battle began between curse seal and guardian bond; the only   
externally visible signs of this battle showing in the blue lines forming the pattern of   
scales that began to form around the swirling black dots.  
  
Within moments the enemy had vanished to leave one young pink haired female   
shinobi and her two gravely injured and unconscious teammates without any aid or   
support. Sakura nibbled her lower lip as she glanced back and froth between the two   
boys. She had to find a defensible, secluded position as far away from their current   
location as she could manage. She would protect her teammates now when they   
needed her the most. She glanced at Sasuke to make sure he would remain still for a   
few moments then moved as close to the tree Naruto was pinned to as she could.   
Forming several seals she closed her eyes and concentrated. In a tiny flare of   
chakara her eyes snapped open and where Naruto had been pinned before now   
appeared to be a broken branch and some growth on the side of the tree. Nodding to   
herself she turned back to Sasuke._ I'm sorry Naruto. I'll find a safe location and take   
Sasuke there then come back for you once he's safe..._ She glanced back at the   
genjutsu-hidden boy. _Stay safe._ With that final thought sent her teammates way, she   
struggled to lift Sasuke and brace him against her shoulders then set off at a slow but   
steady pace.

  
Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to www)

  
www.silverdragonflydreams.com 


	7. 06 Fox, Dragon, Phoenix

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Chapter 06 - Fox, Dragon, Phoenix_

  
Sakura slowly turned; her eyes taking careful scrutiny over the terrain surrounding her  
impromptu fortress. Well-- shelter was probably a better term for the small enclave   
created by the roots of one of the giant trees in the forest. Her initial layer of defense   
had been a very complex genjutsu that completely hid the enclave from the outside.   
After that, she had taken the time to set several traps pausing between them to check on   
Sasuke and Naruto.   
  
At first Naruto had seemed to fret, but soon after he seemed to calm down into a deep   
sleep. This was a good sign she thought. Unless he failed to wake up at all. Sasuke, on   
the other hand, had been struggling against a high fever and dreams that she couldn't   
even begin to imagine. The strange markings that had appeared on his neck and   
shoulder near where Orochimaru had bit him also worried her greatly. She had no idea   
just what the snake-like creep had done to her teammates and she was worried that   
neither of them would come out of it unscathed. And worry was about all she had left to   
do as she watched over them; traps set all over the surrounding area. _Please wake-up   
soon... Please be all right..._ She mentally whispered.  
  
A slight rustling in the bushes just outside the enclave drew her attention and Sakura   
tensed, her kunai held readily. She watched steadily as a small red-orange form pulled   
itself clear of the bushed and then stared at her. _A fox... what in the world is a baby   
fox doing here!_  
  
The kit watched her for a moment and then seemed to decide she was no threat and   
made a beeline for Naruto. Upon reaching the unconscious boy's side the kit licked   
his face and made soft whimpering and barking sounds, as though he was trying to   
wake him up. Sakura watched, too stunned to react, as the fox seemed to give up trying   
to wake her teammate up and instead set about curling around his neck and wriggling   
into his jacket. Sakura blinked, it was obvious the fox was no threat and seemed to be   
fond of Naruto. _When would Naruto have made friends with a fox? And why?_ She   
thought to herself, then scenes from their recent ordeal flashed through her mind.  
  
_ Their enemy only chuckled as he brought Naruto up only inches from his face and met   
the boy's angry glare steadily. "So the nine-tails brat is still alive..." His tongue slithered   
around, lifting Naruto's jacket away from his stomach to reveal the now-visible seal   
beneath.   
  
"Oh my, the seal is visible... when your emotions are heightened... the power of the   
nine-tails overflows...interesting."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as the information their enemy was giving them reached her...  
Naruto carried the nine-tails. "Sasuke! Naruto is--!!"  
  
"--FIVE PART SEAL!" Their enemy shouted, plunging his fingers into Naruto's stomach   
around the black spiral marking.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Naruto screamed and then fell silent as he   
blacked out in the enemies hold.  
_  
  
Naruto was the vessel that held the nine-tails. Why hadn't she noticed it before! It made   
so many things clear. Why all the adults save for a precious few always looked at him with   
hatred, why her own parents seemed uneasy whenever she mentioned him, why   
Naruto was so determined to prove himself, and why Naruto had appeared so   
unbelievably strong. He could draw on the nine-tails power. She looked at her   
blond-haired teammate with new eyes, it was no wonder he always struggled so much.   
Then she smiled. But Naruto was still Naruto, and she would tell him she thought so at   
the first opportunity. That, and ask him just when was it he made friends with the fox   
and why he hadn't introduced them. After all, the little guy was cute.  
  
Sakura was startled out of her thoughts on Naruto when Sasuke suddenly cried out.   
Sakura quickly turned to the dark haired boy carefully changing the damp cloth she   
had placed on his forehead. "Sasuke-kun..." She whispered. What did he do to you?   
Off in the distance a morning dove sang, heralding the coming morning.  
  
Sakura turned from Sasuke as she heard a chattering. She soon found the source in   
the form of a red-brown squirrel that was making a beeline right for her. _What in the   
world? First the fox, now a squirrel... but the squirrel doesn't have the same excuse as   
the fox.. oh no the trap!_ With that thought she threw a kunai, planting the dark blade   
only inches in front of the squirrel and causing to it to turn and run the other way. "That   
was close..." She breathed.  
  
*********  
  
Deep in Sasuke's mind a battle was being fought. A battle that left Sasuke staring in   
stunned silence as the blue form of a dragon snarled and attacked a hissing violet-black   
snake. The dragon he knew had to be Ryukai; the blue of his scales was truth enough   
of that. But the snake... the snake had to have been from their enemy. The snake   
seemed to be trying to slip past the dragon, but every time Ryukai blocked it. Either   
by launching into an attack or by putting himself between them. Then the snake made   
a mistake and Ryukai had him in his claws. The large dragon turned to look at Sasuke.  
  
_"What is that thing..."_ Sasuke asked pointing to the writhing snake trapped in the   
dragon's claws.  
  
_"It is a curse seal. A curse seal designed to bring you to the owner."_ Ryukai   
answered while watching Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke looked skeptically at the snake. _"How is that supposed to take me to that   
snake freak?"_  
  
_"By leading you to him with the promise of power."_ Responded the dragon.  
  
Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. _"With power..."_ He eyed the snake a little closer.  
  
_"Don't be foolish!!"_ Ryukai snarled. _"With that power will come a heavy   
price. He will use you for whatever end he sees fit."_  
  
_"And just what is your price then?! You too promise strength and power don't you?"_   
  
Ryukai's eyes darkened; the only visible sign of his anger. The snake in his claws   
squirmed as the dragon's grip tightened. _"Foolish foolish boy. You have no idea what   
is truly going on. I know about your brother and what he did...and I also know why.   
But you are too foolish to think for yourself and I won't tell you any more of my or   
any other guardian's history until you learn to think. I will let you decide for yourself   
witch path you will follow, but know this. Your teammates also have the ability to bond   
with a guardian, in fact, your rival already has. Think about that before you decide   
which path to take and what to live for. I leave you to face this snake, but if you finally   
decide that you have something greater to live for I will be waiting... and yet that choice   
will not remain open forever. You cannot defeat this curse alone, and I cannot defeat it   
for you. Until we talk again Uchiha Sasuke."_ And with that the dragon faded into   
blue, fainter and more hidden then before.  
  
The snake coiled in upon itself; looking and tasting the air for any further sign of the   
dragon. When it found none, it turned its head towards Sasuke and reared up high.   
Sasuke stared, then reached instinctively for kunai and shuriken, only they weren't   
there. Before he could react the snake was on him and memories began to flash before   
him-- memories twisted to the snakes desire.  
  
*********  
  
"Now lets finish this..." The bandage wrapped Sound-nin stated as he lifted his speaker   
encased right arm to deliver the finishing blow.  
  
"LEE-SAN!!! NO! I WON'T LET YOU!!!" Sakura screamed as she launched a set of   
kunai. _I also... I also can..._ Her attack proved futile as they were intercepted   
and sent back at her by the Sound-nin's teammate.  
  
_Air pressure... He blasted back my shuriken._ Sakura eyed the Sound-nin who   
now faced her then let out a scream as her hair was suddenly pulled in a painful twist.   
She looked back over her shoulder to see the female nin of the Sound Genin team   
holding her hair and looking down at her with a sneer.  
  
"Your hair has more luster then mine--What a joke--A female ninja going for beauty.   
If you have time to treat your hair, then train. Hey Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front   
of this sexy ninja.." The female Sound-nin stated as she tightened her hold on Sakura's   
hair. "Teach her a lesson in the way of a shinobi."  
  
_No!! Sasuke-kun!!_  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Zaku responded taking several steps towards the enclave   
where Sakura's teammates lay.  
  
"Don't move." The sound-nin holding her hair ordered as Sakura's fingers clenched   
into the dirt on either side of her. _I can't allow that... but I can't move... I am still--just   
getting in the way! I can't stand it! Always being protected. This time I thought... this   
time I thought I could protect those precious to me... but Lee-san... you fought to   
protect me... just like Naruto... just like Sasuke... there's no one left to protect me or   
the ones precious too me... I will protect them... I WILL PROTECT THEM!!! _Her right   
hand silently removed a kunai from her holster, her fingers gripping the handle tightly.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing? That's useless against me." The sound-nin who   
held her hair declared noticing Sakura's movements.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked with confidence.  
  
"Wha--"  
  
I WILL PROTECT THEM! Sakura raised her hand and sliced cleanly through her hair   
between her head and the Shinobi's grip. Deep within her mind and heart a tiny flame   
burst into full inferno. _I always thought of myself as a proud shinobi. I always said I   
liked Sasuke-kun...I would lecture Naruto as if I was better than him...But all I did... But   
all I did was watch you guys from behind. She slowly began to rise to her feet. Yet...  
they always fought to protect me. Lee-san you said you like me, and with your back to   
me risked your life and fought. I feel like I've learned from you. I want to become like   
you guys. Everyone--this time get a good look at my back! _  
  
Suddenly, before Sakura could take a step further, her vision was filled with red and   
gold flames. She glanced around quickly and stared in complete shock as she found   
herself facing a great red and gold bird.  
  
_"Hello Sakura. We meet at last."_  
  
_"Who...Who are you?"_  
  
_"I am the leader of the animal spirit clan phoenix. I am Hitori and I am your partner.   
This day you have chosen to grow and live to protect those precious to you and with that   
decision our bond awakened. We are one Sakura.   
  
Human and Animal Spirit -- Girl and Phoenix -- Sakura and Hitori.   
  
My power shall be your power--the flames of renewal and rebirth. Now go and protect   
those precious to you!"_  
  
Sakura blinked and found herself staring at the three Sound-nin. Then she realized   
she wasn't so tired; didn't feel so worn out.   
  
"Kin! Kill her!" Zaku shouted.  
  
Sakura smirked readying several kunai. _I can do this! I can protect them!_ She   
quickly performed the seals of Kawamari, completing them just as Kin hit her from   
behind. She vanished in a poof, leaving a log in her place.  
  
"Kawamari. What does she think she's doing, using such a basic jutsu? From the right!"  
Zaku muttered as he then countered the barrage of kunai Sakura had thrown with   
zankuuha. His eyes quickly scanned for her next attack, spotting her from above once   
more with a barrage of kunai. He countered. "Kawamari again!" he called and quickly   
began to scan for her next point of attack--until blood dripped onto his face. He looked   
up only to see her coming straight at him. _It wasn't Kawamari!_   
In a tangle of arms, cloth, pink hair, and blood the pair went down. Sakura held tightly to   
a kunai embedded in her opponent's shoulder, her teeth clamped down on his right   
forearm.  
  
_I won't let you kill Sasuke! I won't let you hurt those precious to me!_ Sakura cried   
mentally as Zaku began to beat her repetitively in his attempts to dislodge her from his   
arm. _"The flames of renewal, rebirth, and righteousness are yours. Use them!"_ A   
now familiar voice echoed in her mind. Sakura blocked out the pain as best as she could   
and reached for her inner self, and found the well of flaming power. With determination   
she grabbed hold of it.  
  
Zaku screamed as suddenly every portion of his body touching the girls began to burn   
as if in direct contact with flames. With a final hard punch he knocked her loose and   
sent her rolling. He clutched his forearm where his shirt and arm guard had been nearly   
completely burned away. "What the hell was that...Bitch. You'll pay for that."  
  
Three sudden blurs moved in between Team Seven and the Sound Genin.   
  
"Pfft... More weirdoes have appeared," Zaku grumbled.  
  
"Ino..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Sakura--I won't lose to you. I already told you that." The blond haired female shinobi   
answered without looking back.  
  
**********  
  
Sasuke looked around him hurriedly. He was still in the same place as before… but the   
blue was gone. A faint sniffling sound caught his attention and he turned quickly to   
spot a younger boy standing opposite him. _Who is…  
  
"Mom and Dad… didn't have to die…"  
  
It's the younger me!  
  
"In the end, if you don't have the strength—you can't do anything. Because I didn't   
have strength—the clan was wiped out. Everyone was killed…No—You! You let them   
die!"  
  
No…  
  
"If only you had the strength…"_ As if to taunt him, the younger version of himself clawed   
at one eye, peeling away skin to reveal the amber eye of a snake. Sasuke stood stunned,   
mesmerized by the taunt of power; and in that moment—the seal had him.   
The metaphorical snake that represent the seal twined round his body with it head   
draped lazily over his shoulder by Sasuke's head. The snake had won.  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes and slowly rose to his feet, angry violet waves of power swirling   
all around him. He turned to the small clearing and the various shinobi within it, his   
Sharingan eyes settling on the beaten form of his female teammate. "Sakura—Who did   
this to you?" He demanded, anger at any who dare to harm the pink haired shinobi   
coursing through his veins, adding more fuel to the raging inferno of hatred that gave   
strength to the curse. Scrawling black marking spread over his body as they spread out   
from the three-dot swirls that were the heart of the curse.  
  
Sakura only stared at him in stunned shock. "Sasuke-kun—your body…?"  
  
"Don't worry. Not only that—I feel power overflowing from within me. I feel… great."   
Sasuke responded, raising his left hand and clenching it, watching the black scrawling   
marks as they spread to cover his fist. "He gave it to me. I finally understand. I am an   
avenger. Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power." He   
slowly turned to face the three Sound-nin. "Now—It was you guys, wasn't it?"  
  
Sakura could only watch in shocked silence. This wasn't the Sasuke she knew. She   
watched numbly as Ino's team was pulled out of the way into the bushes by Shikamaru,   
but she didn't really notice; her glazed eyes focused on the form that was Sasuke.   
  
_"It's a curse seal…"_A voice whispered softly in her mind. _"It's managed to gain control   
of his mind with hatred and anger…"_  
  
_No…not Sasuke. He's stronger then that. _Sakura answered back in her mind. She   
couldn't believe that Sasuke could give into the seal so easily. She blinked as she   
suddenly realized both she and Naruto had been moved out of the path of danger. _He's  
not mindless…_  
  
"It doesn't matter. The longer he stays like this, the worse it will become," Hitori responded.  
  
_Stop…_Sakura's mind whispered as she watched Sasuke attack the same sound-nin she   
had with ease. _Stop._ She cried again, her mental voice growing stronger. _STOP._ Her mind   
voice yelled as she watched him break the shinobi's arms. _This isn't Sasuke-kun…_ He   
body began to move. "STOP!!!" She shouted wrapping her arms around Sasuke from   
behind, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Stop—Please."   
  
Sasuke stood frozen in her embrace, his muscles tensing, and then something seemed   
to release and the scrawling black marks began to fade back into the swirling dots. The   
crimson red of his Sharingan fading back to the normal raven black of Sasuke's eyes.   
Sasuke's form slumped to the ground, Sakura kept her grip and supported him.  
  
"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered as he realized what had happened, his breath rapid.   
_The curse seal…what had it done to him?_ Sasuke listened in a haze as the leader of the   
three Sound-nin left him their scroll and at the same time, promised to continue their   
fight at a later date. He hardly noticed as Team Ten and the team of Rock Lee also made   
themselves known, helping to pick up the mess that was currently Team Seven. He was   
to busy reliving the power of the curse seal in his mind…almost instinctively he reached   
out for the comfort of the blue dragon that had been in the corner of his mind for some  
time only to stop himself as he remembered the dragon's words.  
  
_ "Think about that before you decide which path to take and what to live for. I leave you   
to face this snake, but if you finally decide that you have something greater to live for I   
will be waiting… and yet that choice will not remain open forever. You cannot defeat this   
curse alone, and I cannot defeat it for you. Until we talk again Uchiha Sasuke."_  
  
Shikamaru and Chouji looked down at the unconscious form of Naruto, trying to decide   
how to wake the blond Sleeping Beauty.   
  
"Can I kick him awake?" Chouji asked. Before Shikamaru could answer there was a   
sharp bark and growl as a fox kit made himself known. The small red-orange fox slipped   
out of Naruto's jacket to stand on the boy's chest and growled at the two Leaf Genin.  
  
"Zurui—be quiet…" Naruto mumbled reaching up in his sleep to lay a hand on the kit'  
back. Zurui ceased growling but continued to glare at both Chouji and Shikamaru.  
  
"How troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or its story,   
however the original ideas and characters in this story are mine.

Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to www)

www.silverdragonflydreams.com 


	8. 07 Snake's Shadows

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Chapter 07 – Snake's Shadows_

  
  
Naruto couldn't help but listen as Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to stop and give up the fight. He had   
been right. There was something strange going on with Sasuke. Every once in awhile the past few days   
he could have sworn that he saw a dark shadow coiled around Sasuke's body, but no one else had   
seemed to notice it— not even Sasuke himself. He frowned as he heard the worry and fear in Sakura's   
voice, _Sasuke you idiot—she's worried about you._ Naruto's frown depended as he heard the tone of   
Sasuke's response. With a low growl building in his throat Naruto turned to give the jerk a piece of his   
mind. "Sasuke you jerk!! Can't you see Sakura is worried—" but he came up short when Sasuke turned   
to face with an intense look on his face.  
  
"Naruto—I also want to fight you."  
  
Naruto blinked in surprise, Sasuke wanted to fight him? Since when did the all mighty Uchiha actually   
want to fight him. The one he always called dobe… before Naruto could formulate a response, the   
examiner called them to attention and proceeded with the rules and announcing the first match.   
Naruto's mind drifted as his eyes watched the shifting characters, there had been a lot more that   
happened in the second exam then either of his teammates were letting on. Then there was the fact   
that he was cut off from Kyuubi as well. Sure he could still sense the arrogant fox, but that was about   
it. The power that he had been able to sense and use even before their bond became active was no   
longer at his disposal and he'd been having a lot harder time performing even his simplest jutsu   
because of it.   
  
His attention was brought back to the present as two names were revealed on the screen, Uchiha   
Sasuke and Akado Yoroi. Naruto frowned. Sasuke was going first, and none of them were in the best   
condition for a life threatening fight. Naruto dawdled as the examiner asked all the non-combatants   
to move up onto the balconies on either side of the arena, and waved excitedly as Kakashi came up   
to them. Maybe their sensei would intervene. Surely he could see that something else had happened   
to his teammate? However, before Naruto could say anything he was pulled off by Sakura.  
  
"Come on Naruto, you'll get your chance to fight."  
  
Naruto grumbled. He knew he'd get his chance, but that wasn't what had his attention at the moment.   
It was his arrogant jerk of a teammate that he was worried about, but he resigned himself and left it for   
their sensei to deal with. Its not like Sasuke would have listened to him anyways. _Sasuke…you yaro…_   
you better win your fight. He grumbled to himself. Win or lose, Naruto was going to kick Sasuke's ass   
for being such an arrogant jerk and making Sakura worry—for making him worry. Naruto took up a   
position at the railing and studied Sasuke and his opponent carefully, trying to gauge how the match   
would turn out.  
  
Sasuke glared at his opponent as his mind raced over his condition. He wouldn't be able to use the   
Sharingan let alone any jutsu in this match or he'd loose to the curse seal. Not to mention Kakashi   
had made it clear that if the curse seal broke loose, the match would be over. Then add to it that he   
was running on no sleep and very little rest since the end of the second exam. _Damn it…this curse   
seal…the power is disgusting…mindless…_And he had no choice but to fight it at the same time as he   
faced his opponent.  
  
"Are you ready?" His opponent asked as he settled into a stance.  
  
Sasuke smirked. "Yeah," and settled into a ready position of his own. Then it began and time seemed to   
slow down for Sasuke as he analyzed his opponent's movements instantly, countering shuriken with   
kunai. Suddenly pain pierced through him as the snake-like curse bit deeper. He reached up to his   
shoulder and cursed as he dropped to his knees.   
  
_Kuso!_ He cursed and quickly rolled to dodge the attack that landed where he had been lying a moment  
ago. He thrust his kunai into the ground, using it to pivot and knock his opponents feet out from   
under him. Immediately he shifted his position to lock his limbs around his opponent and pin him. His   
enemy smirked beneath the half facemask and drove his fist into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke frowned and   
then his eyes and mouth opened wide in shock as all strength began to leave his limbs. _What…what   
happened!_ His mind raced as he tried to uncover the source of the drain— then yelled in pain as his   
enemy drove his fist into his gut yet again, and then released him only to roll away onto his feet and   
latch is right hand onto Sasuke's forehead.  
  
Almost instantly Sasuke felt the drain once more. _What is he doing… its like... that's it!_ "You—my—  
chakara—" Sasuke gasped out and his opponent smirked.  
  
"So you finally noticed."   
  
_Damn it!_ Sasuke growled as he forced himself to move, knocking his opponent away and stopping the   
drain of his chakara. That was close. _Any longer and I would have been finished._ He stood shakily,   
breathing heavily.  
  
"SASUKE! Are you really Uchiha Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted from the balconies. "Is that really the best   
you can do!?!"  
  
_Baka Naruto. Just what is he—_Sasuke's thoughts paused. Naruto was right. Just what was he doing   
out here. Then he spotted Rock Lee standing next to Naruto. _That's it!_ A plan formed and he turned   
his attention back on his opponent just in time to implement his plan. With swift movements, mimicking   
those he had seen the thick-eye browed boy only use once before he dropped and landed a hard kick   
to his opponents chin from below sending him airborne. _Though from this point…It's completely   
original._ "It's over" Sasuke stated as he placed two fingers into his opponents back, floating in mid air   
just below him. "Shadow Leaf Dance—" His words were cut off as he felt a searing pain spread from his   
neck. The curse seal was activating. _NO!!_ Sasuke mentally screamed as he tried to fight the effects. _I   
won't give in to this… I won't let it turn me into that… I wont make Sakura cry…I won't make either of   
them worry…this power isn't worth it—I won't be taken over._ The curse fell back fading back into its   
original bounds with painful stabs.   
  
Suddenly the pain faded as the warmth of a cool blue power spread. _Ryukai—_Sasuke whispered in his   
mind. The dragon spirit offered his power and his companionship with nothing-asked in return—No.   
With nothing more then living for something other then hatred and revenge… In flashes of memory so   
fast he barely noted them Sasuke sifted through everything that had happened to him since he joined   
Team Seven. He was more alive, growing stronger faster then ever before—he felt... that was it! This   
was where his true strength lay, not in mindless hatred. He would still seek out vengeance against his   
brother—but not at the cost of his entire life. His brother was not worth it… _RYUKAI! I Choose life!!_ He   
called out fully in his mind, and the dragon responded.   
  
_At last our bond can fully awaken Uchiha Sasuke. Now finish your battle, I will make sure the curse seal   
does not interfere further._  
  
___Thank you…_ Sasuke whispered and then his eyes snapped open and he smirked. "Here it comes." He   
whispered, and then launched the first move of a triple combo. Left arm punch blocked, a shift in   
position and he drove his right arm into to his opponent's chest, speeding their decent. He spun and   
landed his heal sharply into the chest of his opponent. "LION RENDAN!!"  
  
_"Well done."_ Ryukai said softly in his mind as Sasuke slowly climbed to his feet from where he had   
landed a few feet away from his unmoving enemy.  
  
"Winner of the first match—Uchiha Sasuke." The examiner announced. Sasuke smirked. He'd done it.   
  
_"There is still much to be done, but I will be with you throughout all of it."_ Ryukai told him, easing the   
strain on Sasuke's body with healing power of blue. Suddenly Sasuke sensed Kakashi behind him.  
  
"Well. Good job." His sensei said nonchalantly as he read his book. Sasuke's attention was then draw   
to the overenthusiastic shouts of his blond teammate on the balcony. _That idiot…_ he thought and   
couldn't help but smile. Then he winced, the attack was powerful, but self damaging as well. Before he   
could think further on it, he heard the call of the medical-nins and then Kakashi telling them they   
weren't needed. He frowned, a tad puzzled.  
  
"I'll take care of him." Kakashi stated then crouched down beside Sasuke so he could speak directly in   
his ear, "I'll take you in back and seal up that curse."  
  
Sasuke's eyes opened wide in shock. He'd seal the curse!  
  
_"It won't be enough. We will still have to defeat it. However it will help"_ Ryukai stated.  
  
"Wait—I need to see the rest of the matches." Sasuke answered both Ryukai, and Kakashi.  
  
"No. I won't listen to your selfishness. If we wait, it may be to late." Kakashi replied, his hand resting   
heavily on Sasuke's shoulder.  
  
_"He's right. This must be done now, our battle against it will only be beginning."_ Ryukai added. Sasuke   
frowned but didn't fight it as Kakashi directed him out of the arena.  
  
**********  
  
The Sandaime's eyes slowly scanned the various people who were present as the second match   
began. This year's group of Genin held so many exceptional young shinobi, the children of the most   
elite were already beginning to live up to their parent's names, even if they did not know it   
themselves. They were Konoha's hope, and Konoha's future and he'd been doing all he could to   
see that they would remain there. Sadly, it appeared this group of Genin was receiving a fair amount   
of outside interest as well.   
  
Orochimaru's interest in Uchiha Sasuke hadn't come as all that big of a surprise, and in fact he had been   
expecting his former student to start making moves to claim his so called vengeance on Konoha soon,   
but he would not let him take such a bright young star from their midst if he could help it. Although it   
hadn't been Sasuke that he was truly worried about—no, they were lucky that Orochimaru hadn't truly   
set his observational skills on Naruto. For if the S-class criminal had realized just whose son the vessel   
of the nine-tails really was…Team Seven would not have passed the second exam. They would have   
been completely broken by the abduction and or death of at least one teammate. They had been   
incredibly luck, and now he would have to see to it that such an opportunity was not left open for   
Orochimaru to act upon again.   
  
As soon as these preliminary matches were over with, he'd have talk with Kakashi. The copy ninja   
wouldn't be entirely happy to hear what he had to say, as it would leave both of his other students   
without his guidance, but Jiraiya would most likely make an appearance soon if he wasn't already in   
Konoha. As for Sakura…well those that would probably been best for her to associate with were not   
available, but he'd find someone for her to get guidance from. With Sasuke and Naruto under such   
specialized care, it would destroy the team utterly if Sakura was left unattended to as well.  
  
His attention was brought back to the foreground as the matches switched once again. Aburame   
Shino had won, he smiled. The mysterious bug clan of Konoha had its heir. Just as it had so many   
young heirs to greatness—Sandaime smiled. With these bright stars growing in Konoha, the future was   
bright no matter what shadows tried to move in.  
  
**********  
  
Jiraiya sighed as he watched various Anbu move in and out of the Forest of Death. He mentally   
grumbled. He hadn't made it in time, well that wasn't entirely true. The village was still safe and sound,   
and the exam was proceeding so therefore nothing to terrible had happened to those Genin involved.   
No he'd actually been hoping to arrive before the second exam started so he could scope out the kids   
involved as he knew that's where he would find him. He wondered if he looked like Yondaime… the   
nine-tails brat. Suddenly his senses tingled and a frown found its way to his lips. HE was here… that   
slimy snake. Had that snake found out as well? Was that why Sandaime had sent the note? – No that   
wasn't it. His own resources told him enough, no Orochimaru was probably here after the Uchiha brat.  
  
Jiraiya smirked as he wondered if his old teammate had picked up on his presence yet. Would serve the   
snake freak right to wonder just what he was doing here. Orochimaru would probably assume that   
Jiraiya was in town to work against him. The snake had always flattered himself. Jiraiya turned to find   
himself somewhere comfortable to bunk, he'd come back in a few hours to check for the kid himself,   
and only after he'd made his own observations… then maybe… just maybe he'd go and see his old sensei.  


  
Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to www)

  
www.silverdragonflydreams.com 


	9. 08 Historic Myth, a Fox Fight

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
Chapter 08 – _Historic Myth, a Fox Fight_

  
  
_ "Wake up Sakura."  
  
What…  
  
"You must wake up or you may miss your teammates match."  
  
Teammates…match…THE MATCHES._ And with that her eyelids snapped   
open to reveal emerald jade. Sakura glanced around quickly and then bit   
her lower lip. She was no longer on the main level of the arena, but sitting   
against the wall on the surrounding balcony. _I lost then?_  
  
"So you're finally awake Sakura?"  
  
Sakura's eyes immediately focused on the beaten looking blond sitting to   
her left._ Ino…_ "I… lost?"  
  
"Pfft—I'm the one who wants to cry. To tie… with the likes of you." Ino   
answered softly. "Here—" the blond girl offered Sakura her head protector.   
  
Sakura accepted it; although she felt confused… _We tied but how…_  
  
"Sakura, you made it. You bloomed into a beautiful flower."  
  
"Ino…" Sakura whispered unsure of what to say.  
  
"But next time we fight, you won't come out of it with just being knocked   
out." Ino boasted as she turned her focus onto the arena. Sakura smiled.   
"Besides I have no intention of handing Sasuke off to you."  
  
Sakura's head whipped to the side as she turned to glare at Ino. "That line—  
I'll return right back to you." Sakura growled as the two glared and then  
turned sharply away from one another at the same time.  
  
At the moment, they heard the examiner announce the end of the fifth   
match. Sakura turned to watch the screen, but relaxed when Naruto's   
name wasn't displayed.   
  
_ "You fought very well Sakura and you do yourself honor not using the   
powers of the phoenix when you didn't need them."  
  
But in the end I lost… _Sakura responded.  
  
_ "It doesn't matter because you chose to fight that fight using your own   
strength. You have the true heart of a phoenix. Just as your teammate is a   
kyuubi."  
  
Kyuubi!! You mean Naruto!  
  
"Yes. Your teammate has fully bonded with the guardian of the fox clan,   
otherwise known as Kyuubi."  
  
But I don't understand—a nine tailed fox demon attacked Konoha over   
twelve years ago and the demon was sealed within Naruto how can he   
have bonded with a guardian of the same name?  
  
"I do not know all that happened at that time and you will have to ask   
Naruto himself at some point to see if Kyuubi has told him. But had the   
Yondaime Hokage tried to seal Kyuubi in any other then the child he   
was meant to bond with, it would have killed both child and guardian."  
  
So then Kyuubi had chosen Naruto even before he attacked Konoha…  
  
"Yes. We know as soon as our chosen partner is born, but that isn't   
what I have to tell you right now. Before we bond any deeper, I must tell   
you that my power and our bond do come with a price, a price that you   
cannot escape. However, if you would rather not accept it, then I can   
break our bond now."_  
  
Sakura's mind whirled. A price? What kind of price could Hitori mean?  
_ Can you tell me what the price is?  
  
"That price is to fight."  
  
To fight? –  
  
"I am a Clan Guardian, sometimes called a Spirit Guardian. My clan is   
that of the phoenix. My powers are those of flame, renewal, and healing.   
My fate is to fight against Chimera and stop it from destroying the mortal   
realm. However, I cannot do this job alone. As a Clan Guardian and one   
who took part in a bonding a millennia ago, I must have a human partner   
to help me. That partner is you and while our bond is formed, I cannot   
force you into my battles unwillingly, though even if you do not look for   
them they will find you."  
  
I think I understand, but what is Chimera?_ Sakura asked as she watched   
Shikamaru's fight against the female Sound-nin without really seeing it.  
  
_"Chimera is a being formed by pure malicious intent and the lack of all   
order, in other words—chaos. It appeared in the mortal realms nearly   
eighteen hundred years ago and the Clans have been fighting it ever since."_  
Hitori answered.  
  
_But if it appeared so long ago, why are you choosing me now? Why not   
choose someone then?  
  
"Because we defeated it then after bonding with humankind. Chimera was   
sealed and the mortal realm recovered. When the humans that the Clan   
Guardians had bonded to passed away, the Guardians also passed out of   
the mortal realm never to return, or so we thought. Then nearly five hundred  
years later Chimera made an attempt to escape and it was then that the   
Guardians discovered we could also return, but only by bonding with a   
human once more. The bonds were formed and Chimera was kept back, but   
barely. At that point we decided the Clans needed to keep in touch with   
humankind outside of the Guardian bonds and so the summoning contracts   
were formed. Those contracts served a duel purpose for they kept the Clans   
and Humankind working together and they allowed the clans to keep a more   
careful eye out for any further attempts made by Chimera.  
  
Twice more since that first escape attempt, Chimera had tried and failed and   
now once more Chimera is making an attempt. For barely thirteen years ago,   
at the time Kyuubi's partner was born, it unleashed its keys, agents sent to   
posses humans and use them to unleash Chimera and at the same time keep   
the Clan Guardians from bonding and making their way to the mortal realm.   
Kyuubi set out after them, being the only Guardian able to slip into the mortal   
realm, and it was right at the point of his partner's birth. What exactly   
happened we don't know, but Kyuubi ended up sealed within his partner   
rather then simply bonding to him and at least one Key had escaped his hunt."_  
With those words Hitori fell silent, unsure of how Sakura would respond to  
all the information she had just been given.  
  
_I want to help—so much of what you've said reminds me of shinobi legends   
I was told when I was young—and if I can help, I will. I will help you Hitori._  
Sakura answered, slowly at first and then with firm resolve. She sensed a   
wave of gratitude from the phoenix and couldn't help but smile.  
  
_"And I will help you."_  
  
That was when Sakura's focus returned to the arena and the preliminary   
matches being held within—just in time to see her teammates name being   
displayed on the screen.  
  
Naruto's eyes fixed on the screen. "Finally!! It's my turn!" _Now I can show  
them!!_ He thought to himself and then crouched for a moment to take Zurui   
out from under his jacket where the kit had been sleeping and set him down   
next to Sakura. He didn't want the little guy to accidentally get hurt. With a   
shout he leapt down to the arena floor to take position opposite of Kiba, the   
only other student at the academy louder then him. It was then he noted that   
the puppy Kiba always had with him, was still with him in the arena.  
  
"It's like we've already won! So lucky, eh Akamaru?" Bark!  
  
Naruto glared. "Shut the hell up! And Kiba—don't bring a puppy. It's in the   
way!" _Idiot is underestimating me._ Naruto growled to himself.  
  
"Idiot, Akamaru's fighting with me!"Bark!  
  
Naruto grumbled as the examiner confirmed that animals were allowed.   
"Fine. You need all the help you can get!" Naruto then shouted, after all he   
wasn't the same Naruto Kiba remembered from the academy. Kiba seemed   
to smirk at him.  
  
"Keh. Akamaru, you stay back. I'll fight him alone."  
  
Naruto smirked in return.  
  
"I feel bad for you—so I'll end it in one punch." Kiba claimed raising a fist.  
  
"Then I'll do the same." Naruto answered with a huge fox grin. _ If Kiba   
thinks that I'm going to go down easily—He's got another thing coming._   
  
"Stop acting so tough!!" Kiba shouted, echoed by an agreeing bark.  
  
"Then please begin." The examiner stated and stepped back.  
  
Naruto steadied himself and watched Kiba as the slightly louder boy went   
into immediate action with a jutsu and charged him. Naruto put up a light   
guard and took the hit, flying back into the wall. He grunted and then mentally   
grumbled. It was taking him longer then usual to bounce back, yet another   
side affect of whatever it was that Snake-freak had done to him. A fight he  
thought a moment ago wouldn't be all that bad had suddenly taken on a new   
level of difficulty with his chakara hampered. He snorted as he heard Kiba   
tell the examiner it was over. Yeah right, Kiba wouldn't know what hit him   
if that was the case. He climbed to his feet from the rubble and glared at Kiba.   
"Don't underestimate me!"  
  
Naruto smirked as he heard Sakura cheer him on. Sakura knew…Kakashi-sensei   
knew… the others they probably didn't even guess.   
  
Kiba seemed stunned for a moment and then laughed. "You say that as you   
bleed? I told you to stop acting tough!" Kiba told him, still obviously sure of   
himself with Akamaru backing up his statement with a few sharp barks.  
  
"I let you hit me to test your strength. So you should stop fooling around and   
use your dog or whatever." Naruto responded, wiping the blood dribbling   
down at the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
"You'll regret that!" Kiba snarled. "Let's go Akamaru!" And then the two   
charged. Naruto tensed, letting them come to him. His eyes followed Kiba's   
movements and he frowned when he spotted the smoke balls just before they   
were thrown at his feet. _What the!_ Naruto crouched ready for an attack as   
the smoke engulfed him, but instead he heard a growl and yap, then nothing   
and the smoke cleared. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he spotted what had   
stopped Kiba, or rather Akamaru's attack. Between Naruto and Kiba one   
small fox kit stood over Akamaru, his jaws on the small nin-pup's throat.

  
Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to FF.net

  



	10. 09 Fox vs Dog

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Chapter 09 - Fox vs Dog _  
  


  
"Zurui-chan!" Naruto called out in surprise.  
  
"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted and dashed forward. The small fox kit leapt away just  
as Kiba reached where the puppy lay and quickly returned to Naruto's side. Kiba  
scooped the nin-pup up and then turned a glare on Zurui. "What's the   
idea-bringing a wild fox into this like that!"  
  
"*Cough-Cough* Animals are allowed, that includes the fox." Hayate, the third   
examiner stated from where he watched off to the side.  
  
Naruto crouched down ignoring Kiba for a moment as he met Zurui's gaze with   
his own. Unspoken words passed between them, things that in truth didn't need   
to be said. They were a team now and they would fight like one. Naruto smirked   
and stood straight. He knew what Zurui meant to do and now Kiba would have   
to deal with double the fox.  
  
"I hope that puppy of yours isn't too injured yet-cause we've just barely begun!"   
Naruto shouted out, the last part coming out in more of a snarl.  
  
Kiba set Akamaru down and fed the quickly recovering nin-dog a small pill.   
Naruto watched, slightly puzzled, and then snorted as Kiba smirked when   
the dog suddenly turned a dark red with a poof of chakara. So he could power   
the stupid mutt up, big deal. Naruto and Zurui were a team, a team that was   
much too sly to be caught unguarded by a pair of dogs.  
  
"You'll regret acting so tough." Kiba stated as he and Akamaru tensed and   
fell into a position."  
  
"Keh. You're the one who's acting tough." Naruto bantered back.  
  
Kiba glared and then was in motion. "Ninpou Beast-mimic!!!" There was a larger   
poof of jutsu smoke and then two Kibas came rushing forward.  
  
_Kuso!_ Naruto cursed as he dodged the initial charge, Zurui moving in the opposite   
direction but mirroring his movements perfectly. Naruto stopped a few feet away   
to turn and face the two Kibas, noticing now the more animalistic qualities that had   
been taken on as well.  
  
"Running away all ready!" One of the Kibas shouted, the other only grinning and   
revealing very sharp fangs.  
  
Naruto smirked. "Hah! We're just getting worked up!" And then without another   
spoken word he charged forward, Zurui pacing him so that they met up just as   
they reached the Kibas.  
  
There was a sudden haze over the four figures as dust was kicked up and more   
smoke bombs released. Growls and curses were heard from within, then suddenly   
a blur of orange-red shot out quickly followed by one of the Kibas and the haze   
began to clear.  
  
Naruto smirked as he faced the real Kiba, for now ignoring the commotion that  
was Akamaru chasing Zurui. "Looks like now it's just you and me Kiba."  
  
Kiba growled, obviously furious that his plan of attack with Akamaru had been   
broken so easily. He bit his hand, calming himself. No matter, he could still easily   
deal with Naruto and then it would be a simple matter of taking care of the fox kit.   
"He sneered at Naruto as he tensed. "You're stupid fox may have distracted   
Akamaru, but you still won't defeat me. Just give up your stupid dream, you'll   
never win!"  
  
Naruto glared furiously back at Kiba, as he was reminded once more of all the   
laughter and ridicule he'd received growing up...and then something Kyuubi once   
said came to memory.  
  
_"Your strength of will and refusal to give up are your true strengths. It is those over   
anything else that will help you reach your dream. Continue to fight Naruto, continue   
to win you're recognition." _  
  
Naruto smirked. "You're the one who's going to be defeated!" And then concentrated   
on his chakara, ready to use a new attack.   
  
Kiba just smirked back at him and then charged.  
  
Naruto's eyes opened wide. _Kuso! He's coming to fast! I won't have time to finish- _  
  
Before Naruto's thoughts could be finished, something dashed between him and   
Kiba, quickly followed by another form. There was a loud crash as Kiba's attack   
met the other body.   
  
Kiba stared in shock as he realized what he had hit instead of Naruto. "Akamaru-!"  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"   
  
Kiba looked up only to see five Naruto's rushing towards him. He tensed moving to   
counter, a sharp bite at his ankle stopped him. He glanced down to spot the fox, teeth   
sunk into his ankle.   
  
"Naruto Rendan!" Naruto shouted as he reached striking distance, the combo already   
set in motion as one of his clones sprung into the air, the others all surrounding and   
kicking him skyward. In moments, the combo was completed, Kiba unconscious on   
the ground with Akamaru lying close by.  
  
Hayate walked forward, bending down to examine Kiba for a moment and then stood.   
"*Cough-Cough* Winner of the seventh match, Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
**********  
  
Jiraiya yawned as he came into the clearing that held the tower in the center of the   
Forest of Death. He'd wandered around the village for a while, picking up interesting   
bits of information here and there. Like who the nine-tails brat's teammates and sensei   
were; that the kids sensei was none other than Hatake Kakashi, even if the Jounin had   
never taken on a team before. It had been more surprising to hear that one of the boy's   
team members was none other then Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivor of the Uchiha   
massacre. He wasn't sure what Sandaime had been thinking putting those two boys   
on the same team-with Orochimaru's interest in the Uchiha-and the Akatsuki's interest   
in the nine-tails. Jiraiya frowned. Maybe that was the problem; perhaps other Konoha   
agents hadn't discovered the information he'd been gathering over the last two years.   
  
Well it really wouldn't make a difference-now with the Second exam over and   
Orochimaru's interference already well established. Although it definitely said   
something for the team as a whole that they had made it through the Second Exam   
even after facing Orochimaru and his lackeys. Jiraiya just hoped that Orochimaru   
hadn't pinned the nine-tails brat together with being the offspring of the Fourth. He   
paused at the foot of the tower and looked upward.   
  
According to Konoha's trusty gossip chain, twenty-one students had made it through   
the second Exam-twenty of which were participating in the preliminary matches. Three  
of those were the students of Kakashi-so now he'd just have to wait and see what   
happened. If the kid got into the finals-well, he'd do what he could in that situation.   
However, if he didn't, well, Team Seven would have to find a fill-in because Jiraiya had   
no intention of leaving the kid where he could be so easily found.   
  
There was a sudden tenseness in the air and then the main tower doors crept open.   
Jiraiya's brow shot up. So they were done already? He quickly moved out of view   
and watched as a group of shinobi left the tower, several of them medical-nin   
carrying unconscious Genin, others being supported by teammates. He scanned   
the crowd looking for some sign as to witch of the Genin was the one he looking   
for-then he spotted bright orange topped by a mess of spiky blond, trailed by a   
red-orange fox kit. Jiraiya smirked, so that was him. He followed the group   
silently as they traveled out of the Forest.  
  
**********  
  
The Third watched silently as the Genin headed into the forest, escorted by various   
Chuunin, Jounin, and Anbu hidden in the surrounding forest. He didn't turn as he   
sensed Kakashi come up from behind him, but spoke as the man came up to his   
side, stopping him from continuing further, "Kakashi, we need to talk." Kakashi   
eye widened for a moment, but he nodded and then followed as the third leapt   
off, taking a different path then that of the Genin.   
  
**********  
  
"I'm altering your assignment Kakashi-san," The Third began as he faced the window   
in his office, Kakashi standing on the other side of his desk.  
  
"Sandaime-sama I have obligations to my team I can't-"  
  
"I understand your feelings on this matter Kakashi, but none the less this must be   
done. I want you to leave Konoha with Sasuke until the time of the Final matches.   
He will need your guidance in dealing with the curse seal and the Sharingan. He  
needs the specialized training if he even hopes to defend himself against   
Orochimaru." The Third explained as he turned to face Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi frowned. "I understand that need Sandaime-sama, but Sasuke is not the   
only member on my team. I cannot abandon Naruto and Sakura."  
  
"I've already taken steps to provide both Naruto and Sakura with substitute teachers   
while you are gone."  
  
"Who?! Naruto won't just accept anyone and Sakura isn't a fool..."  
  
"If you must know, I plan to have Anko take on Sakura. They can learn much from   
each other."  
  
Kakashi was surprised, Anko had never taken on a team of Genin and that had   
largely been due to her history with Orochimaru. That the Third was now willing   
to pair her with one, Sakura in particular, was a surprise, but Kakashi could not   
argue that Sakura would benefit from the situation.  
  
"I will be assigning Ebisu to Naruto for the mean time."  
  
"Sandaime-I can't accept that! Naruto's rate of growth has been unmatched, I don't   
think Ebisu can keep up with him-"  
  
"Kakashi, I am very aware of the situation with Naruto. To be truthful, I had hoped   
Jiraiya would have returned to Konoha by this point. However, he is not here so   
Ebisu will have to do. No other Jounin-sensei at this point will respect Naruto for   
himself."  
  
"You planned to have Jiraiya take on Naruto?" Kakashi asked, shocked. He had   
meet the Sage-nin a few times and had heard many stories of the fabled   
Toad-Hermit's abilities but he never would have expected him to take on a student   
again.  
  
"I can not tell you all my reasoning behind this Kakashi, but there is more then just   
Orochimaru that has me worried about Konoha's Genin. These other things may   
involve Sasuke just as much as the incident with Orochimaru-so I'm afraid I leave   
you no choice Kakashi. You will have to leave Naruto and Sakura in the care of   
others for the time."  
  
Kakashi remained silent. "I understand Sandaime-sama. I will leave with Sasuke   
as soon as possible.  
  
The Third nodded. "Good, and Kakashi, do not worry. Sakura and Naruto will be   
well looked after."  
  
Kakashi nodded, bowed to the Hokage, and then left. He had much to get ready in   
the next few hours.

Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to FF.net  
  



	11. 10 Awakening Fox & Unicorn

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Chapter 10 – Awakening Fox & Unicorn _  
  


  
Naruto frowned as he poked the unconscious form of Ebisu. He knew the guy wasn't all   
that strong, but to be taken out by an overgrown toad? He'd been hoping to talk to   
Kakashi-sensei about what the snake-freak had done to him—but that hope had been  
squashed the instant he found out Kakashi was going off to train Sasuke and leaving him   
with Ebisu. And now even his substitute sensei had been knocked out.   
  
"Now what do we do, eh Zurui?" Naruto mumbled as he then turned, somewhat   
surprised to see the small fox kit staring at the large toad and the man still standing on the   
toads back. Naruto's interest perked—just maybe…  
  
"Who the hell are YOU?! What's with the huge Frog?!" Naruto shouted. The tall   
white-haired man seemed to brighten as a huge grin appeared on his face.  
  
"I'm glad you asked! Ku-ku-ku—I am…Mt. Myobuko-gama's holy master Sennin, also   
known as the Toad Hermit. Remember it!"  
  
Naruto frowned. _A sennin? He's just some hermit!_ "STUPID PERVERTD SENNIN!! What   
did you do!? He was supposed to train me! NOW look at him…" Naruto shouted pointing   
at the still prone form of Ebisu.  
  
The white-haired man's eyes seemed to spark as he studied the loudmouth blond youth.   
_Pervert am I, eh kid?_ His lips turned up in a smirk. _The kid's grown-up in an interesting   
way Yondaime…I'm going to see to it that he continues to grow._  
  
**********  
  
"Anko, I'm relieving you of normal Jounin duties until after the 3rd exam matches." The   
Sandaime stated as he watched the young woman calmly, noting how her hand   
immediately raised to cover the once again invisible mark on her neck. "No, Anko, it has   
nothing to do with the curse seal. The young woman's eyes opened wide in surprise.  
  
"But Hokage-sama, I'm a liability—a risk—I—"  
  
"You are a well respected Special Jounin of Konoha. Your loyalties have remained here and   
they always will. I don't doubt your ability to withstand the curse seal. No, the reason I   
am keeping you off of regular duties is because I have something special for you to do. The   
Genin Team Seven lead by Hatake Kakashi has been a unique group that has needed   
special attention from day one, and not just because of Uchiha Sasuke. You know of the   
fox-demon and the boy Uzumaki Naruto as well. Events that have happened in the last few   
days affect him just as much as Sasuke. This being the case, I have already taken action to   
see that they are both under special care. However, despite this, there is another that needs   
attention as well. Genin Haruno Sakura—I want you to take up her training until after the   
exam Anko."  
  
Anko stood stunned for a few moments. "Hokage-sama are you sure that is wise? She is   
Kakashi's student and—"  
  
"Kakashi is working with Sasuke and Naruto has received a substitute as well. From the   
very beginning Sakura has been the weakest point of the team, but at the same time she has   
been its strongest, for she was placed in a position that made her a pillar of sorts for the   
other two boys. She is fighting against being left behind; you saw that, I'm sure, in her match.   
If she goes through this period without a sensei; she will only feel as if she has been left   
further behind. Add to that, she met Orochimaru in the forest. She could use your guidance   
Anko."  
  
"I…" Anko started to respond, but then stopped as she realized just what meeting   
Orochimaru could do to a Genin. The girl was in fact very lucky she had survived. And  
dealing with any trauma from such a meeting—Anko realized that helping the girl deal   
with that was something she alone was very capable of doing. Her eyes sparked. Yes, she   
would do this… it would give her yet another way to get back at Orochimaru, even if it was   
only a tiny victory…it was enough. "I will accept this duty Hokage-sama."  
  
The Third smiled. "Here is her file, I suggest you meet her as soon as possible. And   
Anko—There may be something else going on involving those Genin—something much  
bigger then this ordeal with Orochimaru. Let me know if you discover anything."  
  
Anko nodded as she picked up the file and then left, her head held high.  
  
Sandaime smiled as she watched her leave. Not only would Anko be able to help Sakura,   
but Sakura would most likely help Anko as well. Students had a way of doing that. He   
frowned, now if only one of his former students would show up.  
  
**********  
  
Jiraiya yawned as he settled in to watch over Naruto's training, which for today at least   
would likely be nothing more then chakara control, at least from what he saw of the training   
before he dealt with Ebisu. He watched lazily as Naruto began the exercise once more,   
absently noting the presence of a fox kit nearby. Apparently the fox thought this was as   
boring as he did since it was lying down and had yawned itself. He smirked as he noted  
the kit had also chosen to make himself comfortable a safe distance away from the water's   
edge.  
  
Jiraiya turned his head as he watched Naruto attempting to walk on the water once more,   
and not having much success. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he studied the boy's movements.   
Something wasn't right… his control wasn't all that bad, and yet it was so unstable that it   
was making it near impossible for the kid to handle. He watched as Naruto fell into the   
water with a splash, only to quickly clamber out and choose to get rid of his clothing before   
trying again. Jiraiya dodged the flying wet fabric as he continued to study Naruto, noting   
the black mark that appeared on his bare stomach as he tried to form and control his  
chakara. "Hey kid. Come over here."  
  
Naruto gave him a weird look, but approached.  
  
"Now try to form your chakara again."  
  
Jiraiya watched, studying the boy's stomach as the mark became visible once again, _There's   
been a second seal put on top of the original one the Yondaime made…no wonder the kid is   
having problems. The first seal is designed to allow the kid access to the Kyuubi's power,   
and now that it's cut off; its not only cut him off from that chakara but it's messing with his   
normal chakara system as well._ Jiraiya smirked, _Looks like Orochimaru didn't recognize  
him as anything more then the vessel of the fox._  
  
Naruto watched as the perverted Sennin studied his stomach, and wondered if just maybe   
this guy knew who he really was. But he had felt none of the hate or coldness from the   
pervert that he got from so much of the village, and just maybe he could undo whatever it   
was that snake-freak had done to him. Naruto gasped as he was sent flying back several feet   
with the sudden impact of the pervert's fingers on his midsection. Naruto groaned as he   
instinctively curled and wrapped his arms around his midsection. "STUPID Ero Senin.   
What did you do?!"  
  
"Ah I just hit some points to relax you. Go ahead and continue with the training." The   
older-man stated as he waved his hand at Naruto off-handedly.  
  
Naruto grumbled but approached the water's edge once more and concentrated. He   
relaxed as his chakara formed and then he realized that he was standing on the water…   
easily. It was smooth again, nothing blocking his flow. Naruto's eyes opened wide. _Kyuubi!_   
Almost instantly Naruto felt the guardian's presence fill and surround him. They were   
whole once more.   
  
_"It's about time that seal got removed—good to see you're still in one piece."_   
  
Naruto only grinned and jumped in excitement. _Ero Sennin must have removed it!_  
  
_"Ero Sennin?"_ Kyuubi asked, puzzled.  
  
_Yeah, that guy over there._ Naruto answered turning so the white haired Sennin was in his   
line of view.   
  
At first Kyuubi didn't respond. _"He smells like a toad."_   
  
Naruto laughed in his mind, agreeing.  
  
*********  
  
"Her injuries are healing remarkably well Hiashi-sama. However it will still be several   
days before I can allow you to taker her home."  
  
Hinata strained her ears to hear what her father's response was, but she made out nothing   
save for a soft murmur. Footsteps echoed as people moved away from her room. She   
opened her eyes slowly; glad that neither the doctor nor her father had realized that she   
was awake. She winced at a sharp throb in her chest.  
  
_"The healing has already been accelerated by our bond, but it will still take a little time to   
heal Hinata-chan."_  
  
Hinata's eyes widened and her gaze darted around the empty hospital room, but saw   
no one.   
  
_"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already?"_ the sweet tempered voice asked as a calming   
violet seemed to fill Hinata from the inside out. Hinata relaxed as she struggled to   
remember where she had heard the voice before—then it clicked.  
  
_I want to change! I want to become stronger! For my   
family!—For Naruto!!—For Myself! Hinata thought to   
herself as she struggled to her feet one more time, turning   
to face the cold glare of her cousin.  
  
"Why do you stand? Why do you keep pushing   
yourself?!" Neji demanded.  
  
Hinata ignored his question, focusing on gathering   
her strength. He's finally watching me…in front of the   
person I admire…I can't look this bad… Hinata smiled.   
She would not give up. "It's not over."  
  
"Acting tough is useless. You can barely stand. I can   
see that. From the time of your birth, the responsibility   
of the Hyuga Main house has been forced upon you.   
You have always hated yourself, but people cannot   
change. That is destiny. There is no need to suffer   
anymore. Let it go!" Neji lectured.  
  
"That's not true Neji-niisan. Because…I can see…it's   
not me at all. The person lost and suffering within the   
destiny of the main and branch house is you…" Hinata   
answered her voice confident.  
  
Neji snapped, and charged; only to be stopped a mere   
few feet away from Hinata by several Jounin.   
  
Hinata's strength crumbled. A tearing cough raked   
through her chest, sending her to the ground with its   
intensity. Hinata blinked. Her vision fading as she   
found herself on her back. She spotted Naruto leaning   
over her and couldn't help but smile, even if only to   
herself. Was I able to change? Was I able to change   
myself even a little Naruto-kun? She asked silently as   
blackness overtook her vision.  
  
Suddenly warm violet filled her vision; even though   
she knew her eyes were still closed. "Yes Hinata-chan,   
you were able to change—and you will continue to   
grow and change. Your strength of will and   
determination has awoken our bond. And now the   
power of the Unicorn is yours for we are one. Human   
and Guardian. Girl and Unicorn. Hinata and Kilin.   
Now the power of healing is yours in a way you never   
could imagine… rest Hinata-chan we will talk again   
when you awaken."  
  
You're Kilin… _Hinata whispered in her mind.  
  
_"Yes…I am Kilin, leader of the Unicorn Clan, Guardian Spirit, and your partner."  
  
But why me? There are so many others…  
  
"Because you are you and no one else. I will not leave you Hinata-chan, my strength is   
now added to yours, my ability is now yours. We are one."_  
  
Hinata smiled, feeling warm and not so alone or unsure.  
  
_"Now why don't we begin to learn—first step, learning to heal…"_  
  
And with that Kilin began to coach Hinata through the use of new abilities, abilities that   
accelerated her own healing at an alarming rate, abilities that would allow her to heal   
others as well.

  
Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to FF.net  
  



	12. 11 Training with Guardians

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Chapter 11 – Training with Guardians _  
  


  
Anko found herself relaxing as she wandered through the forests while following the near invisible  
trails that lead to the various public training grounds. It was now late afternoon and she had   
spent the better part of the day trying to locate her new student. Well, scratch that—the first part   
of the day had been just simple information gathering; finding out what she could about the   
supposed book-genius of Team Seven. Her information gathering had been rather intriguing, for   
she had found Haruno Sakura to be an interesting character.  
  
Throughout her search she had found evidence of a bright cheerful girl who excelled in book   
smarts, but was average in other areas. Her greatest weak point, however, was her obvious   
obsession with Uchiha Sasuke—not that most of the girl's female peers weren't as obsessed with   
the boy; Even so, none of them were also on his team. If Anko had much to say, she would do   
her best to see to it that Sakura saw Sasuke not in romantic terms, but rather as her teammate.   
That, however, would greatly depend on just how much time they would spend together in the   
coming month before the Final Matches.   
  
She had first gone to the girl's home only to be told that Sakura had gone out earlier that   
morning to visit her teammate at the hospital. So Anko had made the trip to Konoha's hospital   
only to discover that Sasuke had flown the coop with no sign of where or when he left. Anko   
already knew that his disappearance would be a hard blow to the girl, but just how deeply she'd   
react to it Anko wasn't sure. She managed to find out from another rookie Genin that Sakura   
was last seen heading off towards the training areas, and so now that was where she found   
herself searching for the girl.  
  
She paused as a series of 'thunks' reached her ears. Anko smirked,_ If that isn't the sound of kunai   
being embedded into wood then I'm not a shinobi._ She changed her course and slipped down   
the barely identifiable trail to come out into a clearing full of logs and targets. Anko watched as   
the pink-haired girl took aim with several kunai at once, and then let them fly. There was a   
series of thunks as the kunai found targets. Anko raised an eyebrow, not bad considering her   
record showed only average skill in projectile weaponry. "Not bad, but not good enough."  
  
Instantly the girl whirled and sent a kunai at her intruder.  
  
Anko remained still, catching the kunai before it hit her shoulder. "Good reaction, but you should   
have been able to notice me sooner. Kuso!" She cursed as the kunai suddenly seemed to burn   
and she dropped it to the ground, shaking her fingers in reaction. She turned to look at her new   
student who stood staring. Apparently shocked at what she had just done. "Now that's a trick I   
haven't seen before. Something Kakashi teach you?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, obviously wary.  
  
"Interesting. I'm Mitarashi Anko. Sandaime-sama has assigned me to take over as your sensei   
until after the final matches. It seems Kakashi has his hands full with other business."  
  
Sakura hung her head. "With Sasuke…."  
  
Anko blinked. Sakura hadn't said it but she knew what else was being dealt with in the girl's   
mind. _So it wasn't just Sasuke that had a run in with Orochimaru…yet all three members of the   
team survived. Just what was he really up to?_ Unconsciously Anko raised one hand to cover the   
location of the curse seal on her neck.  
  
Sakura's eye's widened. "You know!"   
  
Anko met her student's emerald gaze head on and nodded. "I know." Anko sighed and glanced   
around. "Here, why don't we take a seat and I'll tell you about it…and then you can tell me   
what's on your mind. Fair enough?"  
  
Sakura paused for a moment but then nodded and found a seat on a nearby log that had been   
knocked over. Anko sat down beside her and took a deep breath before beginning.  
  
"Orochimaru is a class S Missing-nin, and has been since before you were born. He was also my   
sensei—and I ended up being one of his guinea pigs. I was the first he used the curse seal on,   
but I definitely was not the last…"  
  
*********  
  
Naruto concentrated as he carefully signed his name in blood on the toad-summoning contract   
scroll, listening as Ero Sennin explained the seals that were needed to activate the ninjutsu. He   
grinned as he finished with his fingerprints and stood—now it was time to try it out.  
  
_"Tell me again what you want to do with my power?"_ Kyuubi asked dryly.  
  
_It's a toad summoning, haven't you been paying attention?_ Naruto responded.  
  
_"YOU want to use the strength of a Guardian Kitsune to summon TOADS!? Forget it you're on   
your own kid."  
  
What!? But!!!  
  
"No way…If you want to summon toads do it on your own."_ And with that Kyuubi's obvious   
presence faded from Naruto's mind.   
  
Naruto frowned, then mentally scoffed. Who needed the grumpy old fox anyways? Spreading a   
bit of blood on his palm as instructed he then performed the series of seals; boar, dog, bird,   
monkey, sheep, and slapped his palm flat on the ground. There was a tiny puff of ninjutsu smoke  
as a result. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he eyed the tiny tadpole and attempted to ignore   
Ero Sennin laughing at him. _Damn Kyuubi… This was going to take awhile._  
  
**********  
  
Sasuke breathed heavily as he finished his training routine, the midday sun shining down   
brightly. He scanned the edge of the rocky plateau as he stretched out his muscles slowly to keep   
them from cramping up. Kakashi hadn't arrived yet—not that it surprised him. The Jounin had   
never been on time for anything, so it really didn't surprise him that he was late to arrive. It gave   
him time to meditate and work with Ryukai on getting rid of the damn curse seal anyways. The   
seal had already begun to fade, and Ryukai had said that it would likely only take one more big   
push to get rid of it completely, although it would not be an easy task as of yet.   
  
He turned towards a rocky formation near one end of the plateau and settled down in the lotus   
position in the shade. Almost immediately he felt Ryukai's presence all around him.   
  
_"Are you ready? This will not be easy."_ Ryukai stated.  
  
_Hai. I want to get rid of this thing._   
  
And then it began.   
  
To all outward appearance Sasuke was sitting calmly and meditating, but as one watched they   
would note the occasional scrunching of his eyebrows, twitches of his cheek muscles, the   
clenching of his jaw, or the beads of perspiration that occasionally dripped down the side of his   
face. Inwardly, however, it was a far different scene.   
  
Once again Sasuke found himself in the featureless place that was his mind. Immediately his   
attention turned to the form of a large snake trapped under a black net. He studied the serpent   
as it hissed at him from where it lay immobile. He had already faced this opponent several times,   
and save for the very first, he had been winning. The snake showed signs of these fights in its   
sliced and occasionally flattened body. It currently lay motionless under the net that was its   
prison—a combination of the seal Kakashi had used and his work with Ryukai since then. But this   
time—this time they wouldn't be just pinning it under a net. No, this time they would be killing it.  
  
He felt Ryukai's presence behind him, the dragon's strength a constant. Sasuke opened himself   
up to the dragon's power, and then released the seal that was holding the net in place. Instantly   
the snake struck, but Sasuke was ready for him as he dodged and threw a series of kunai that   
vanished, as they hit nothing. The snake coiled and hissed weaving its head back and forth,   
tongue flickering in and out as it looked for Sasuke's weakness. Sasuke remained still, waiting for   
the curse-snake to make its move. It seemed to draw in on itself, pulling back as if to retreat. _Oh   
no you don't…_ Sasuke thought as he charged forward and attacked with vigor, kunai flashing as   
the darted back and forth in strike and block.  
  
The snake hissed and then launched forward coiling around Sasuke's waist and chest before he   
could move away. Sasuke let he snake think it had the upper hand, focusing his attention on the   
head and keeping it from biting and gaining dominance. Overhead and all around him, Sasuke   
could feel Ryukai's strength growing—and then the dragon was there. With a snap of jaws the   
snake's head fell to the ground, its body falling away from Sasuke as it writhed.   
  
_"Quickly—run your kunai through its head."_ The dragon urged as it caught the snake's body in his   
claws and began to rip it to shreds. Sasuke struck quickly and watched silently as the snake's   
tongue flickered one last time—its eyes glazing over.   
  
Sasuke's eyes snapped open as a burning pain where the curse seal had formed spread   
throughout his body, he briefly noted the black scrawls of the seal spreading over his skin,   
constantly shifting, moving, flashing red, and then withdrawing, leaving his skin and muscles   
feeling raw in their wake. Then the burning was gone, the pain nothing but an echo. He slowly   
climbed to his feet, breathing heavily. _Did we do it? Is it gone?_  
  
At first there was no answer and Sasuke suddenly feared that something my have happened to   
Ryukai, but then he felt the dragon's presence once more.  
  
_"It is done. The curse seal is gone. Well done, the snake has no further hold on you."_  
  
Sasuke smirked, his body fully relaxing for the first time since the start of the second Chuunin   
exam. It was then he heard the crumbling and clatter of rocks falling down a cliff side. Frowning,   
he approached the cliff edge, and then smirked. "So you're finally here…Kakashi-sensei."  
  
**********  
  
The Third smiled softly as he watched Iruka instruct a class of Academy students—the same   
class he'd talked with just the other day, but now was not the time to chat with them. He had to   
visit a couple Genin in the hospital as a result of the preliminary matches—Genin who had been   
reported to be healing much faster then they should have. Hyuga Hinata and Rock Lee both had   
received very serious injuries during their matches as they tried to prove against opponents that   
outmatched them that they were strong and would not give up. In his eyes they had both   
succeeded—but that wasn't what brought him to visit them today.   
  
After hearing the reports about their remarkably fast healing, he's been reminded of Naruto and   
what he now knew to not be a demon fox, but a Guardian sealed within him. He was almost   
positive that that these two had bonded with Guardians as well. He had heard back from Anko   
that Sakura had confided in her, the girl now carried a bond with a Guardian phoenix—Hitori.   
Naruto's he knew was Kyuubi, which made two of the legendary Guardians bonded to Konoha   
Genins. The Yondaime had been right when he said there was something much bigger going on   
at the time Kyuubi attacked Konoha.   
  
Sandaime nodded to the receptionist as he headed down the hallway, stopping in front of the   
first door that he knew concealed one of the Genin he was seeking. He knocked softly and then   
opened the door and smiled as he spotted a rather alert looking Hinata on the other side. The   
reports hadn't done the reality justice. Hinata was not only physically better, but the Third could   
see that she was stronger in spirit as well. "Hello Hinata-chan. You appear to be healing   
remarkably well—your Guardian has been helping correct?"  
  
Hinata's eyes opened wide. "You know… You know about Kilin?"  
  
The Sandaime smiled. "Kilin—lets see…Unicorn right?"  
  
Hinata nodded surprised. The Third smiled. "Don't worry, everything is fine and you are not the   
only Genin to have gained a new partner. What would you say to visiting Rock Lee with me?"  
  
Hinata nodded. She'd overheard some of the hospital staff discussing the boy's serious injuries,   
and already knew she could help. "Hai. I'd like that."  
  
"Well then, let's go see him and find out just which other Guardian has arrived."

  
  
Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to FF.net  



	13. 12 Portentous

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Chapter 12 – portentous_  
  


  
*clang*  
  
*thunk*   
  
*clang*  
  
"Again!" Anko shouted as Sakura pulled herself to her feet. The pink haired girl nodded and then   
charged. The training clearing was quickly filled with the sounds of kunai on kunai, deflected   
shuriken, and physical blocks being blocked. Around and around the two female shinobi danced;   
Anko ever increasing the speed and difficulty.  
  
"Faster." The pace quickened, Sakura's breathing became heavier. "Harder. Push it to your   
limits!" Anko encouraged smirking at the smoldering determination she could see in Sakura's   
eyes. "Come on! You can do better. Do you want to stare at your teammates backs forever?"  
  
Sakura let out an unintelligible noise and attacked with renewed vigor. "That's it—But you're   
holding back! You have the power of a phoenix—learn to use it!"  
  
Sakura glowed. Anko's eyes widened as she moved quickly to counter and get out of the way.   
There was a blinding flash and then everything fell quite save for the sound of labored breathing.  
  
Sakura blinked from where she stood surrounded by scorched ground.  
  
Anko smirked. "Not bad, but you had no control over it—Sakura?"  
  
Anko approached the now prone girl and shook her head. No control was right. That little flash   
attack had drained her to exhaustion and it was only mid-morning. Anko sighed. Well they   
wouldn't get anymore training done for the day that was for sure. She scooped up the   
unconscious girl and headed back towards the village. All in all though, she was happy. Sakura   
had already made much progress, and she would only get better. Even without the phoenix she   
had potential, and had just needed some more personalized attention to bring it out. Now with   
that attention in combination with the support of the phoenix—Anko had no doubts that Sakura   
would be able to keep up with her two 'powerhouse' teammates.  
  
_Rest well today Sakura-chan… I'll help you learn to control that overwhelming flame inside you…_  
  
*********  
  
"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as his body plunged downwards, his attempt to grip the canyon walls   
failing. _Kyuubi! I need your help now!!_   
  
_"So can summon a smelly toad!? Forget it!"_  
  
_You'd rather both of us be shinobi goo at the bottom of the canyon!_ Naruto snapped back.  
  
_"I hate toads…"_ Kyuubi grumbled, but then gave in.  
  
"Stupid stubborn fox…" Naruto mumbled then began the seal. Blood to palm; boar, dog, bird,   
monkey, sheep and thrust his hand palm down. "SUMMONING NO JUTSU!" Immediately chakara   
formed and there was a loud whoosh as a great amount of air was displaced. Naruto blinked as   
he landed on something solid—something living. His eyes opened wide… _Whoa…_  
  
_"Him! You had to summon HIM!"_Kyuubi grumbled.  
  
Naruto ignored Kyuubi and instead, began to move around, grinning as he took note of 2 hind   
legs and no tail. He'd finally pulled off a successful summoning.  
  
"Oi—Gaki. What the hell are you doing on my head!?"  
  
Naruto turned to face the large eyes focused on him and blinked, "Ehehe…well I summoned you."  
  
"You!?"  
  
_"Yes him you stupid toad!!"_ Kyuubi growled.  
  
"Kyuubi shut up!" Naruto grumbled back.  
  
The huge toad remained quite for a moment. "Gaki—You're Kyuubi's partner aren't you."  
  
Naruto frowned and eyed the giant toad suspiciously. "Yeah—So what?"  
  
"So it has begun. Oi, Gaki—what's your name?"  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto!" Before Naruto could say anything further his remaining energy gave way and   
he fell unconscious. Gamabunta caught the falling boy with his tongue and raised the kid to   
eyelevel.  
  
"Naruto and Kyuubi eh? You get stronger kid and don't let that stupid fox boss you around. The   
toad's contract has been signed, and we will come to aid the fight against Chaos. I'll be waiting   
to hear from you again." With that said the toad leaped skyward and headed for Konoha,   
knowing where to leave the kid.  
  
**********  
  
Sarutobi smirked as he watched the familiar form of Jiraiya vanish off towards the border of   
Konoha. His former student had finally decided to make his report and it had been an interesting   
discussion to say the least. He'd have to have a talk with Ebisu on keeping information from him,   
even if Jiraiya had asked him not tell that he'd basically taken over Naruto's training from the   
start. However it had been interesting to learn that Naruto had managed to pass both the second   
exam as well as the preliminary matches with an additional seal interfering with his chakara   
control. It would be interesting to see how he did now against the genius of the Hyuga Clan,   
Hyuga Neji. It was a pity Jiraiya wouldn't be present to see his student's match, but there were   
other things that the Sage-nin had needed to look into; things that were likely to involve Naruto   
whether he passed the third exam or not.  
  
He sighed. There was much for him to do yet in the coming hours before dawn. Turning away   
from the window he pulled out a scroll, opened it and began to write. There was much yet that   
he had to tell his successor and this scroll would likely be the only method in which he would be   
able to do so. He paused in his writing for a moment to glance at the scroll the Yondaime had   
written in his last hours… a scroll he had never opened as it was for the fifth, not the third. He   
continued to write.  
  
The eastern sky was beginning to turn pink as he finally set aside pen and rolled up the scroll. He   
paused after rolling it and performed a series of seals effectively sealing the scroll. He nodded,   
now only one of two people would be able to open it—and of those two, he knew who was likely   
to become Godaime.   
  
He rose to his feet and approached the window and its view of Konoha. Four Guardians had been   
discovered, all of them bound with Genin who had or still were taking part in the current Chuunin   
exam. The nine-tailed kitsune, Kyuubi, bound to Naruto; the phoenix, Hitori, bound to Sakura; the   
unicorn, Kilin, bound to Hinata, and the gryphon, Takarai, bound to Lee. All four of them of the   
strongest level of animal clan, and each one bound to a child that held great promise even   
without the Guardians aid. Konoha had a difficult future ahead of it, but they would survive, even   
if the village was destroyed, as long as the people, as long as the children lived Konoha would go   
on.   
  
He turned to look at the portraits hanging along one wall, _You should see them now Yondaime—  
Konoha's Hope is shining very bright._   
  
A knock and then the opening of his office door drew his attention as Raidon, the Jounin assigned   
as his guard and aid, entered.  
  
"Hokage-sama, it is time. Raikage has entered through the west gate."  
  
The Third nodded. Today would be the start and end of many things, but he was not sad that he   
would likely not live to see the village pull through it. No, it was time to leave the guidance of the   
village to the next Hokage. 

  
  
  
  
Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to FF.net

www.silverdragonflydreams.com - Silver Dragonfly - Kitsune no Hana

  



	14. Epilogue

Konoha's Guardians : Book I : Awaken  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Epilogue_  
  


  
It was a day of many things…

… of triumphs & challenges

_one boy always considered a loser beat a genius and proved his strength of will._

… of illusion & deceit

_those thought allies and friends, revealed their true intent._

… of battle & loss

_comrades fighting to protect each other and their village, their home._

… of war

_allies fighting against each other; a teacher fighting a student;  
Guardians fighting a Demon._

… of friendship

_five Guardians bound with partners found each other –  
the truth of what they would face began to be revealed…_

It was a day that changed Konoha, its' people, and its' children forever.

  
  
  
  
This is the End of Konoha's Guardians - Book I. Look for Book 2 Soon! 

Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to FF.net

www.silverdragonflydreams.com - Silver Dragonfly - Kitsune no Hana

  



	15. Book II Prologue

Konoha's Guardians : Book II :  
By Silver Dragonfly  
_Prologue_  
  


  
_ In the beginning, humankind and the animal clans remained separate—both ignoring and accepting  
the others' existence as they went through their daily lives. Interactions between the two different   
societies were minimal and never actively sought.  
  
It was peaceful…  
  
There was a balance…  
  
Then Chaos came.  
  
Chaos was a being of darkness, but it was not an orderly darkness, as the mortal realms know it,   
but one of disorder—or, no order. Of darkness that light cannot and will not reach. It was nothing   
and everything. It was nowhere and everywhere. Hatred and deceit filled it, malice and corruption   
fed it, and it came. Unknown and uninvited it arrived—and it found the mortal realm ripe for its   
destruction. Its first and favorite weapon of choice; deceit combined with confusion.  
  
Humanity and the Animal Kindred suddenly found themselves painfully aware of each other as   
confusion arose. Friends were killed, homes destroyed—hatred bred.   
  
Then Chaos made a misstep—Human and Animal both discovered the true identity of their foe.   
Chaos faced a new battle and was forced to set aside his favorite weapons as the two separate   
societies united into one. Of the thousands of Kindred, just over one hundred had the strength to   
form Guardian bonds with the strongest of their new human allies. The bonds were formed. Clan   
leaders binding themselves forever to a secondary existence, an existence bound to a human   
partner throughout time till they were killed. The strongest of these were those of myth and   
legend—Kitsune, Dragon, Unicorn, Gryphon, Phoenix, Tanooki, and many others. Clans that did   
not had the strength to form the Guardian bond signed contracts with human partners—both   
societies promising to honor a call for help from either side and so what became known as   
summoning contracts came into existence.  
  
The battle raged on, and eventually, Chaos was sealed.  
  
However, they knew it was not forever. Though the battle had been won, Chaos would eventually   
find a way to free itself into the mortal realm once more. A co-existence was agreed upon so that   
Chaos could never set the two societies against each other again.   
  
Both sides had lost much in the war. Several of the Guardian and Bonded had been killed and the   
clan leaders forever lost. Others survived, and when their human partners passed away they   
faded from the mortal realm, yet lived— and waited for the time when the next human born to   
the mortal realm with enough strength was ready for them to bond with once more.  
  
Chaos broke loose, but was discovered and caught quickly, but once again at a high cost; more   
Guardians had been lost, but still both Humankind and the Kindred prevailed. Once more the   
greater of the animal Kindred took up the watch and sounded the alert when Chaos tried to break  
free. He was stopped; humanity began to forget the truth of the bonds with the Kindred. Life  
continued, hope still shined, and Chaos waited.  
_

  
  


Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to FF.net

www.silverdragonflydreams.com - Silver Dragonfly - Kitsune no Hana

  



	16. Book II growth

Konoha's Guardians : Book II :  
By Silver Dragonfly  
Chapter 1 : _growth_  
  


  
Kabuto watched silently as Orochimaru studied the scroll he had just turned over moments   
before. He watched silently, inwardly smirking as he noted the Sage-nin's hands tensing for   
a moment before the Snake's usual calm returned.  
  
"So little Anko is making a nuisance of herself by killing all our spies… perhaps it's time I   
reminded her just who her sensei is. We leave for Konoha at dusk Kabuto-kun."  
  
Kabuto bowed, his lips twisting into a smirk for a brief second at the lowest point. Things   
were progressing nicely… the others would be pleased.  
  
********  
  
_Ligri – used for counteracting insect bites and poisons.  
  
"Very good. What about something that will relieve pain, swelling, and keep out infection of   
open wounds?"_ Kilin asked, continuing her drill of naturally found medical plants and herbs.  
  
_Wairie – it's also commonly mistaken as a poisonous plant, since it cannot be eaten without   
proper preparation.  
  
"Good. So you have been paying attention in your lessons with Tsunade and not daydreaming."  
  
Of course I've been paying attention. What about Uinri roots, I know the blossoms are   
poisonous, but I read something that mentioned the roots—_"Eeep!"  
  
Hinata blinked as she tried to push the red fur out of her face. "Zurui?" She asked surprised   
when she finally managed to push him far enough away from her face to where she could   
recognize the red-orange fox that was never far from Naruto. "What are you doing here?   
Aren't you with Naruto and the others on that mission—he's BACK!"  
  
Kilin sighed giving up the lesson as Hinata forgot all about it in her rush to get to the eastern   
road leading into Konoha. In moments they had arrived, Zurui happily running at her heals.   
Hinata stopped at the forest edge, frozen in place as she spotted Team Seven. Zurui ran past   
her feet and gave a bark as he loped up to Naruto.  
  
"Hey Zurui, where'd you run off to?" Naruto asked chuckling... then fell silent as his eyes found   
Hinata and their eyes locked.  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
Hinata blushed, but did not pull her gaze away from Naruto. She smiled softly. "Welcome back."  
  
Naruto grinned.  
  
"Hinata-chan, why don't you walk back to the village with us?" Sakura invited smiling brightly.  
  
"Yeah! Then we can start telling you about everything!" Naruto added brightly. Sasuke shook   
his head and kept walking.   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto no baka! You mean so you can start telling her. Getting   
pounded repetitively by that pervert is not a story I care to tell."  
  
Hinata laughed and stepped out onto the road to join the others. "So you met up with   
Jiraiya-sama then?" She asked as they began to move towards the village once more.  
  
"Yeah, though he was over a week late and then insisted on testing our progress. The testing   
itself took another two weeks." Naruto complained as he fell in step with Hinata, his hands rose   
to rest on the back of his head in his normal relaxed manor. "But he did teach us a few new   
jutsus as well. Did the old hag teach you anything while we were gone Hinata-chan?" Naruto   
then asked, easily switching the topic from himself to the young woman walking beside him.  
  
"Hai, she's stepped up my medical-nin training again." Hinata answered her voice still soft but   
free of the stutter she always used to be plagued with whenever trying to speak to Naruto. It   
had taken time, but with Kilin's support and sometimes almost constant contact with Naruto, as   
well as the others also who were bonded with a Guardian—over the past three years she'd   
gotten over some of her shyness.   
  
"That's great Hinata! That puts you at Jounin ability in medical skills doesn't it?" Sakura asked,   
greatly impressed at the other girl's progress.   
  
"Hai." Hinata answered smiling as they reached the East Gate.  
  
"Well, we have to go report to Godaime-sama, later Hinata-chan!" Sakura called out as they   
were admitted into the gate.   
  
"Hinata! We should have dinner later so you can tell me more about your training!" Naruto   
called back as he followed his two teammates.   
  
"H-Hai!" Hinata answered, blushing as she waved goodbye to them.  
  
_"You're staring Hinata-chan."_Kilin teased.  
  
Hinata blushed as she quickly turned away and headed back towards the forest. _I am not._  
  
_"Right—I think that's enough herbology for the day. Why don't you work on the new glaive   
pattern?"_ The unicorn then suggested, letting the girl's interest in the blond haired Kitsune be   
for the time being.  
  
_Hai!_ Hinata agreed eagerly, a thrill going through her at the prospect of working with the six   
foot staff topped by a foot long curved blade. She'd taken up learning the elegant, but very   
deadly looking staff weapon at Kilin's suggestion, agreeing that her bloodline ability and   
expertise in the Gentle Fist style of taijutsu left her at a disadvantage when it came to even   
moderately longer range attacks. She paused upon reaching a moderately sized training   
area—this one clear of anything that would get in her way during her practice. She moved to   
the center and then pulled out a thin two inch long scroll out of a pocket within her kimono,   
and then triggered the Justus within with a bit of chakara. There was a poof of smoke and a   
small whoosh as the seven foot long weapon appeared and fell into her waiting hand.  
  
With careful movements she began what was essentially a dance pattern, her feet moving in   
set patterns as her arms and hands moved with the staff and blade. Her control was precise   
as she concentrated on making the weapon an extension of herself. Slowly, she picked up the   
pace as the required movements became familiar and natural, the blade beginning to whir at   
the speed with which it moved through the air.   
  
With a soft whir she finished the pattern her body movements ending in a position that left her   
read for the next move.  
  
_"Very good… Now what do you say to a calling?"_ Kilin asked, amusement in her mental voice.  
  
**********  
  
Tsunade watched as the three members of Team Seven made their way towards her office.   
They had barely gotten through the East Gates, and they had already been stopped or delayed   
by friends several times. It would be a half hour at least before they even reached the central   
tower where her office was, but in the meantime she was content to watch them, and take note   
once again of how much they had all grown in the three years she had known them; Grown as   
shinobi, grown as teenagers, grown as partners to Guardians. Sometimes it was the physical   
effects of the partnerships that surprised her the most.   
  
Like Sakura's flame tipped hair—pink faded into red and gold tips, which often gave the illusion   
that her hair was burning. Yet it was completely natural and nothing short of a detailed genjutsu   
would disguise it. Several of the younger and older shinobi had tried to mimic it—with very   
mixed results. The fashion had passed, and most of the village was now accustomed to her   
unique hair coloring.   
  
However, they still were adjusting to the physical markings of his partnership. The pale blue   
lines that first appeared on Sasuke's skin in the pattern of scales had spread and darkened   
appearing to be an intricate tattoo—a development which had surprisingly seemed to turn away   
many of the girls who used to fawn over the youth. That he had become less indifferent to   
female attention—Sakura's in particular—had become a bonus. Well, at least to some degree.  
  
Naruto's physical evidence of his bond had always been present in the form of the triple whisker   
like marks on each of his cheeks—but they were no longer the only ones. However, one had to   
be of suitable power before they would even notice the others, and even then they may not   
believe what they saw. Tsunade often found herself nearly doing a double take when she spotted   
fox tails out of the corner of her eye waving behind Naruto, and even then it had taken the   
appearance of the third and fourth ones before she'd believed what she had been seeing. When   
questioned, Naruto told her that they were a sign of his mastery of Kyuubi's power—the more   
tails, the higher his level of mastery.   
  
From what she'd learned of the Guardians and their partners, they would eventually all bare   
evidence of their mastery, but it would vary from Guardian to Guardian. Hinata's had been most   
apparent in hair that would grow long faster when it was cut short, and a delicate tear drop   
mark on her forehead. The mark itself had shown evidence of her growing skills as it changed   
colors, the most recent change going from white to pale blue. The girl's healing abilities were   
phenomenal for her age, and Tsunade had no doubt that it wouldn't be long before Hinata's   
skills outdid her own.  
  
Then of course there was Rock Lee. The boy had suffered horrendous injury during the Chuunin   
exams, but then he'd met Takarai, the Gryphon Guardian. Lee's injuries, which should have   
taken years to heal, took mere months; aided not only by the Guardian he was bound to, but by  
Hinata as she discovered her own healing abilities. He'd taken to the partnership with the   
same passion he applied to everything else. The bond had blossomed quickly, and so had the   
more physical aspects. Long gone were the bowl shaped haircuts that he had been known for.   
Rather his hair formed a sort of crest, much like that of a bird of prey, or the Gryphon he was   
bound to. It gave the young man a more roguish and sometimes wild look. Tsunade thought it   
suited him, even more so when his eyes began to turn amber.  
  
"Oi! Baa-san—you awake?!"  
  
"Naruto." Tsunade responded with a smirk and sighed as she turned away from the window   
and her musings. Apparently the trio had made it to her office while she was busy reminiscing.   
"You're late."  
  
"Jiraiya was a week late at the rendezvous point." Sasuke answered before Naruto could go   
into a long drawn out tale.  
  
"And then decided to test our skills," Sakura added. Naruto pouted having his chance to   
complain long and vocally about his thwarted perverted sensei.  
  
Tsunade shook her head as a set of scrolls was then placed on her desk. "Well it's good to   
have you back. I need to meet with you three as well as Hinata and Lee. We've received some   
interesting reports in the last month—reports that I feel involve all of you."

  


Special Thanks to Rokudamime and SK for hosting! - Rokudaime will be recieving   
updates prior to FF.net

www.silverdragonflydreams.com - Silver Dragonfly - Kitsune no Hana

  



	17. Book II rebirth

Konoha's Guardians : Book II :   
By Silver Dragonfly  
Chapter 2 : _rebirth_  
  


  
Kabuto paused in his hiding place as he heard the sound of doors opening and voices as   
two familiar women entered the Hokage's inner office. It was a good thing he had yet to   
move into the room itself—but Tsunade had been somewhat hard to predict from the first   
time he had met her three years previous—something that had been irking him, as well as   
several others when her sporadic actions and movements interrupted plans. Then   
something one of them said caught his ear.  
  
_Perhaps this time it was a good thing…_  
  
Kabuto smirked as he waited for the Godaime and her assistant to leave. There was no   
doubt a scroll lying around in her office that supported what he had just heard—this was   
just the kind of information he needed. Orochimaru would react quickly and likely   
without planning things through… but if it took out the Kyuubi… it would be worth it.   
As soon as the two women left he slipped into the office and made a quick search through   
the various scrolls in the office. Finding what he had been looking for, both originally   
and regarding what he had overheard, he slipped out once more to report the whereabouts  
of Mitarashi Anko. Orochimaru had an unofficial appointment to keep with his old   
student after all.  
  
********  
  
"And so after Sakura finished yelling at him for being late he only grinned and said "So   
show me what you brats have learned" and then attacked." Naruto explained as he   
walked side by side with Hinata towards Iruka's home. From the time of his first mission  
that called him away, Naruto would always have dinner with Iruka on the first night of   
his return. Over time those dinners had come to include Jiraiya when he was in the   
village; Tsunade; occasionally Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, and finally… Hinata—all   
those that were closest to Naruto's heart and whom he considered his family.  
  
Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's retelling of his team's interactions with the   
famed Sage-nin, or Ero Sennin as Naruto so often called him. Things between the Toad   
hermit and his chosen pupil were never dull, a fact that Hinata had witnessed more then   
once in person since the events that had surrounded their first Chuunin exam.   
  
She glanced up at Naruto from the corner of her eye and then gasped, and looked closer.   
"Naruto! You have five tails!"  
  
The blond haired teenager laughed and scratched the back of his head. "So you finally   
noticed, eh? I'm not the only one that's furthered the mastery of their Guardian bond   
though… the teardrop mark on your forehead has changed color again Hinata-chan. It   
was blue when we left, now it's purple.   
  
Before any further comments could be made the pair had arrived outside of Iruka's door   
and the Chuunin sensei opened the door before they knocked. "Ah Naruto-kun, Hinata-  
chan you're right on time."  
  
Naruto winked at Hinata and then led the way inside. "Iruka-sensei! Are we having   
ramen?!"  
  
Hinata shook her head and smiled as she followed him inside, a warm fuzzy feeling   
spreading through her at his attention.  
  
*********  
  
"Hokage-sama! You must come quickly. A team of Anbu were found dead and severely   
injured just outside of Konoha!"  
  
Tsunade frowned but immediately moved to follow the Chuunin messenger to the   
hospital, her dinner with Naruto and those he considered his close family would have to   
wait. Within moments she arrived at the hospital and frowned deeply when she saw the   
state of the attacked platoon. There was no doubt about who was behind it…   
_Orochimaru… what are you after this time?_ "Shizune, where is Anko?"  
  
Shizune blinked for a moment. "She was going to meet with Sakura at their usual spot I   
believe… you don't think…"  
  
"I don't think—I know. Go get Naruto; Hinata is likely with him at Iruka's. Bring all of   
them to the training field quickly." The dark haired Jounin nodded and then was gone.   
Tsunade nodded to the nurse and doctor currently tending the Anbu and then vanished   
making her own way to the training areas.  
  
********  
  
Sakura absent mindedly twirled a kunai around her finger as she walked down to the path   
that had become familiar over the last three years… a path that she traveled often to meet   
with the woman who had started out as her sensei, and ended up being her mentor and   
dear friend. She froze as a wave of pure malice and killing intent washed over her—her   
eyes opened wide and then she rushed forward the last bit of distance to the clearing.   
Upon arriving her eyes narrowed as she skidded to a stop. "Orochimaru…" she hissed as   
she took note of the snake-eyed man who had one arm holding Anko securely against   
him, the other with a kunai pressed to the woman's neck.  
  
"Pity… it seems your so called phoenix has interrupted us Anko-chan, and I really don't   
feel like playing with her today—so I'll say goodbye." And with that his teeth sunk into   
the woman's neck and then he released her vanishing into the ground slowly as she   
crumbled to her knees a voiceless scream leaving her lips. "Goodbye Anko, I do hope   
you enjoy my last parting gift…" And then the snake was gone.  
  
"Anko-san!!"   
  
The brunette haired woman struggled to look up and smiled sadly before wincing and   
grabbing her neck, angry black marks spreading from the curse seal that was once again   
visible and active. "Go…gomen…Sakura-chan.—It looks…like… I won't be able to   
test…you." She choked out before fading into unconsciousness as another extreme wave   
of pain ran through her.  
  
Sakura rushed forward, dropping to her knees at the woman's side, any thought of   
pursing the Snake Sage-nin forgotten at the sight of her fallen mentor.  
  
_"That curse! It's been activated—its not trying to take control… it's trying to kill her!"_  
  
"No! It can't! She's been fighting it for so long it can't kill her now!" Sakura responded   
as tears began to build in her eyes.  
  
_"Sakura! Quickly use the Rebirth jutsu I taught you, it's the only way to stop that curse   
from killing her!"_ Hitori said quickly as the warmth of her power was added to Sakura's   
before her partner could even ask for it.  
  
Sakura fought back her tears and bit her lip. The jutsu was complicated, tricky, and at the   
very least dangerous if not used correctly, but she knew as well as Hitori that if there was   
ever a time to use it… this was it. She quickly formed a series of seals.  
  
"With flames of purity… Houou Hi Rinyuuaru no Jutsu!*"  
  
In a burst of chakara, flames seemed to come to life around the pair constantly moving   
around the teenage girl as she stood her eyes closed for a few moments, her eyes snapped   
open, the flames surging into the form of giant feathery fire wings on her back. She   
reached around the collapsed woman and pulled her into her embrace, the wings of   
chakra and raw power folding in around them. Taking one of Anko's hands in her own   
Sakura formed a second set of seals.  
  
"With flames of rebirth… Houou Hi Shinsei no Jutsu!**"  
  
A second set of fiery flame-like wings appeared on Sakura's back extending fully, red   
and gold feathers of power surrounding the two women completely. Anko screamed and   
thrashed in Sakura's arms, but she held on as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Hold on   
Anko-sensei…just hold on." Suddenly, the flames of gold and red intensified and then   
spun inward and tightly around the pair, slowly winding around Anko and fading into her  
skin turning it golden with the intensity of its power and light. Then, as suddenly as the   
power had appeared it vanished.  
  
Sakura sat in drained silence, struggling to keep from collapsing fully to the ground.   
"Did… did I do it?"  
  
_"Hai… the curse seal has been purged from her body… rest Sakura-chan you have used   
all your available strength in this jutsu…the Godaime is coming."_ Hitori answered her   
faintly, the Phoenix's own power drained as well.  
  
Sakura began to nod her head, but got her chin no farther then half way to her chest   
before she collapsed next to a now relaxed Anko—the curse seal purged, but having still   
taken its toll and leaving the woman drained and unconscious. Sakura smiled faintly as   
she spotted the blond figure of the Hokage entering the clearing just as her eyes closed.   
They would be fine… Anko would be fine.  
  
**********  
  
Naruto watched Sakura sleep silently; clenching his fists at the thought of what she had   
gone through only hours before. Orochimaru had been in the village and had nearly killed   
Anko, Sakura's sensei and friend, but the power of the Phoenix had come out on top.   
However, there was no way of knowing how long it would be before Sakura recovered   
from the huge energy drain the Houou jutsu she used had caused. Naruto sighed letting   
his anger go. There was not time for him to fret about Orochimaru—as his duties as a   
Guardian were more pressing for now. He turned as he heard the hospital room door slide  
open and smiled softly when he spotted Hinata's dark head peek in.   
  
"Naruto-kun, it's time."   
  
Naruto nodded, took one last look at Sakura and then moved out into the hallway where   
Hinata fell into step beside him as they made their way out of the hospital and towards   
the Hokage's main office.  
  
As soon as they entered, Naruto knew that something important was being planned.   
Sasuke had already taken his customary position against a wall, pretending to look bored  
and indifferent. Shizune was moving a stack of scrolls from a shelf to Tsunade's desk,   
and Neji was sitting attentively several feet away from Sasuke.  
  
"Ah, Naruto, Hinata, good now we can start."  
  
"Start what Baa-san?" Naruto asked as he took a seat on the floor between Neji and   
Sasuke, Hinata sitting next to him between himself and Neji.  
  
Tsunade frowned. "Start a meeting that I had planned to hold off until all five of you   
bound to Guardians were present. However, with Sakura's current condition, the events   
surrounding it, and Lee's absence it cannot be helped. As the four of you are all aware,   
Orochimaru infiltrated the village, most likely with Kabuto and attempted to kill   
Mitarashi Anko. Due to Sakura's arrival and abilities as the Phoenix Guardian, his plans   
were foiled. That doesn't change other events, however. In the last month I have received   
some interesting reports, reports that may help you find and gather other people bound   
with Guardians. I will now be sending all of you out on simple duties…"  
  
"But you just said that you had reports of other possible Guardians, and what does this   
have to do with Hyuga?" Sasuke interrupted frowning. There was no doubt of their   
loyalty to Konoha, but if they had to abandon the village in order to take care of events   
that involved the Guardians... they would and Tsunade knew it.  
  
"Fool, let me finish. The simple duties I'm assigning you are a cover story for your real   
missions." Tsunade smirked as she noted that she had their full attention now. "Good,   
now listen carefully, I'm not going to explain this twice. Naruto you and Hinata will be   
teamed up. Sasuke I'm sending Neji with you. Don't say it. I will not send you off alone   
into most likely very hostile situations. We already are aware that the Akatsuki would   
have no qualms with killing one of you five. Neji is the only one available who has a   
chance of keeping up in a fight of such a level if it should occur. His abilities will allow   
him to work well with anyone of you five. Once Sakura recovers and Lee returns I'll be   
sending them out to rendezvous with you two and switch groups. At that point Neji will   
team up with Lee since they have worked together before very successfully. I will not   
hear any arguments on this matter Uchiha Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke grunted and glanced at Hyuga Neji but said nothing further about the matter.   
  
"Now here are the cover missions," and with those words Shizune handed each of them a   
scroll.  
  
  
**********  
* - [Houou Hi Rinyuuaru no Jutsu]: Phoenix Fire Renewal Spell  
**- [Houou Hi Shinsei no Jutsu]: Phoenix Fire Rebirth Spell  
  
  
*********  
FANFICTION CONTEST - Hosted at Kitsune no Hana [link in author profile]  
  
- Kitsune no Hana is sponsering a Naruto: Naruto+Hinata fanfiction contest starting 4-09-04 until 6-11-04.   
For details and rules, visit the site!  



	18. Book II partnership

Konoha's Guardians : Book II :   
By Silver Dragonfly  
Chapter 3 : _partnership_  
  
"So here it is. It seems smaller then I remember it." Naruto stated as he studied the long   
bridge below them.   
  
"You were a lot smaller the last time you were here Naruto-kun." Hinata responded as   
she moved up to the cliff edge beside him to study the bridge herself. "The Great Naruto   
Bridge—You must have done something really special for these people if they named the   
bridge after you. Perhaps you gave them courage like you did for me…"  
  
Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head laughing nervously.   
  
"Shall we go down? It looks like preparations for the festival are all ready underway.   
We'll need to get there soon if we are going to be on time." Hinata said changing the   
subject.  
  
Zurui yipped and trotted down the trail looking back over his shoulder at them with an   
expression that clearly said, hurry up.  
  
"All right! All right!" Naruto called as he started down the trail with Hinata at his side.   
_And so I come back to where my life as a shinobi really started… my first A rank   
mission… even if the books say it was C, there was not a doubt that the difficulty was A.   
Stupid Sasuke almost died in that fight…  
  
"You almost got yourself killed as well kid."_ Kyuubi stated interrupting Naruto's   
wandering thoughts.  
  
_Yeah… but it also activated my bond to you. I still wish there had been a way to save   
them…_ Naruto answered, his mind drifting the memories of his fight on the bridge that   
would soon be the location of what the people of Wave Country hoped would be an   
annual festival.  
  
_"They chose their path. There was nothing more you or your teammates could have   
done."_  
  
Naruto sighed.  
  
Hinata turned to him with a questioning glance but Naruto just shook his head and smiled   
at her. Just then a voice called out.  
  
"Naruto! Naruto-niisan! Is that you?!" Called out a young boy in his pre-teens running   
towards them from the bridge.   
  
Naruto squinted his eyes and then laughed, a big grin on his face. "Inari! Long time no   
see!" He called out waving, then turned to Zurui sitting nearby. "Hey Zurui, you want to   
round up the rest of the pack that came and then meet up with us in the village a bit   
later?"  
  
The fox gave Naruto a grin and then vanished into the undergrowth.  
  
Hinata looked at Naruto questioningly. "What did you mean by that Naruto? What pack   
is Zurui supposed to find?"  
  
Naruto chuckled. "Zurui isn't the only member of the Kitsune clans that has chosen to   
stick around with me. The entire pack is close to 20 or 30 in number, though most stay   
around Konoha. I think at least half a dozen decided to go with this time, though Zurui is   
the only one who travels openly. There's even a few with more then one tail."  
  
Hinata blinked in surprise, but it made sense. Naruto's Guardian bond was the oldest and   
most developed. It also explained how he managed to pull off some of his 'tricks.' Before   
anything further could be said about the matter the boy who had called out from the   
bridge ran up to them grinning, stopping only a few feet and staring at Naruto with a   
twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Welcome back… Naruto-niichan."  
  
Naruto grinned. "Good to be back."  
  
Then the kid frowned. "You're late!"  
  
Naruto laughed uneasily scratching the back of his head. "Ah, well, the hero must always   
show up at the last second, ne?"  
  
There was a pause, and then both boys broke into bright laughter as Hinata stood and   
watched in amusement. _Naruto… you taught this boy courage and hope when you were   
here back then didn't you?_  
  
"Eh, Naruto-niichan, is she you're girlfriend?"  
  
Hinata was startled out of her thoughts and found herself blushing slightly at the boy's   
question.  
  
Naruto scratched the back of his head, laughing lightly as he glanced at Hinata from the   
corner of his eye. "Ah, she's my partner in this mission. Hyuga Hinata this is Inari, Inari   
this is Hinata."  
  
Hinata fought the blush that tried to take over her expression as she chose not to comment   
on the fact that Naruto had neither actually denied nor admitted to them being a couple.   
"It's nice to meet you."

----------------  
  
_Tell me again what good this little THING is going to do?_ Sasuke asked his partner as he   
watched the 6-inch blue-green lizard with silver underbelly and accents continue to   
thoroughly dig through and explore all of his belongings. So far, the small gecko-like   
lizard had managed to go through all of his weapons holsters and most of his spare   
clothing. Though Sasuke did have to admit, for even though the lizard was small, it had   
already gotten in and out of areas that he would have thought were to tiny.  
  
Ryukai's initial answer was an exasperated mental sigh. _"You understand that there are   
currently no dragons living in the physical plane correct?"  
  
And? What does that have to do with this… pest?_  
  
Ryukai was about to correct Sasuke that the small blue-green lizard was not a pest, but let   
it slide. What the ebony haired boy actually said and acted like, were often times rather   
different from what he actually thought and felt. Ryukai could sense this was once again,   
one of those times. _"It has a lot to do with it, though more importantly even if there were   
still dragons living in this plane, one would not be a suitable companion for you. For   
one, full-grown dragons are much too large to have randomly roaming the countryside –   
and would greatly hamper your position as a shinobi. And a dragon that wasn't fully   
grown—well if you think human children are troublesome you haven't any idea the   
mischief a youngster or even adolescent dragon can get into."  
  
That still doesn't tell me what good a tiny lizard is going to do._ Sasuke retorted.  
  
_"That lizard is not full grown, not by a long shot. And while he will not grow to be the   
size of a dragon or even that of a large dog, he does have the potential to be come one of   
the smaller kindred—IF he works with you. Just as Naruto teamed up with Zurui when   
the fox was only a kit, so you must work with a partner who is as of yet, not fully grown."_  
  
Sasuke sighed and then reached up to grab the lizard by the tail as it attempted to   
scramble up to the top of his head. Holding the lizard by the tail so that its eyes met his   
he smirked. "Oi. I don't care where else you want to climb, but my head is off limits."  
  
Ryukai laughed in his mind. _"He says your hair looks cozy."  
  
I don't care._ Sasuke responded as he released his hold on the lizard's tail allowing it to   
scramble up his arm and come to rest on his shoulder. "So what's your name anyways?"   
He then asked, figuring he'd better at least know what to call him when he annoyed him.  
  
_"He says' his name is Yamori…"_  
  
Sasuke sighed loudly as he then moved to finish cooking dinner. It wouldn't be long   
before Neji returned from scouting and he didn't need the Hyuga to know he'd been   
spending the last half hour arguing with a tiny lizard.

----------------  
  
Neji paused on a tree branch some fifty feet from the ground as he heard a rustling just a   
few levels beneath him. He had already been on this mission a total of 2 and half days   
with Uchiha Sasuke as his partner. Things had gone smoothly—smoothly as they could   
considering neither of them spoke more then was absolutely necessary. Within the next   
few days they would arrive at a small village known as Entu, a non-shinobi village that   
co-existed with Amegakure, the Hidden Village of Rain. Once there they would continue   
with the light diplomatic 'We're here to insure good relations' mission that was their   
cover mission until Lee arrived with Sakura.   
  
Neji activated his Byakkugan as the forest area around him quieted, he had only an   
instant of warning before the large form of a white tiger dropped down landing on the   
branch without a sound where he had been crouched only moments before. His fingers   
were already moving in a flurry of seals when he noticed the large scroll carried in a   
harness at the tiger's side, he paused.   
  
"Get my fur wet, burned, or bloodied with that jutsu you were about to use and I'll make   
sure you have scars in painful places."  
  
Neji blinked. "Who summoned you?"  
  
If it was possible the large feline rolled her eyes and moved into a lounging position, her   
blue eyes not leaving him for a moment. "No one summoned me, or you could say I   
summoned myself."  
  
Neji frowned.  
  
"Look, you are familiar with the pact between a Guardian and a human correct?" The   
tigress asked.  
  
Neji's frown deepened.  
  
"Well, to make a very long and complicated—not to mention boring—story short, the   
Guardian of the Tiger clan was killed with his last partner. From that time the Tiger clan   
have helped when they could, but there is still not a member of the clan strong enough to   
step into the Guardian position. That's why I am here. Had our Guardian, not died, you   
would have been the one he would have bound to. Instead, you get me."  
  
Neji's mouth formed into a straight line and his eyebrows furrowed. "And what, pray tell,   
am I supposed to do with a talking ball of fur?"  
  
The 'talking ball of fur' leapt and landed inches from his face her teeth bared. Her   
movement much faster then Neji expected. "I'll tell you once and only once. My name is  
Oniyuri. I have a scroll for you to sign, if you so choose Neji-san."  
  
Neji recovered quickly from the surprise of her quick movement, and knew to have this   
creature on his side… would not be a hindrance. "And if I choose to accept?"  
  
"You will have the ability to summon any of the Tiger Clan, provided you have the   
chakra to do so—AND I will always be at your side."  
  
Oniyuri gave him a feline grin and managed to pull the large scroll from its harness to   
land in Neji's lap and then offered her paw, claws extended. "In blood Neji-san. It must   
be signed in your blood."  
  
Neji met her fierce blue gaze with one of his own and unrolled the scroll, noticing that   
there were no previous signatures and then cut his fingertip on her claw with out   
flinching. With precise and clean strokes he signed his name to the scroll, finishing it   
with a set of fingerprints. No sooner had he pulled his hand away the scroll glowed with   
chakara and vanished into thin air.  
  
Oniyuri smirked. "Welcome to the clan… Neji-kun."

----------------

FANFICTION CONTEST - Hosted at Kitsune no Hana [link in author profile]  
  
- Kitsune no Hana is sponsering a Naruto: NarutoHinata fanfiction contest starting 4-09-04 until 6-11-04.   
For details and rules, visit the site!


	19. Book II ominous

Konoha's Guardians : Book II :   
By Silver Dragonfly  
Chapter 4 : ominous 

Amber eyes widened and narrowed before turning their dark slit pupils on the only other   
living thing in the room. "You are sure of this Kabuto-kun?"  
  
"Hai Orochimaru-sama. There is now way this information could be falsified. Besides   
why else would Jiraiya take such a personal interest in the boy? So much so that he   
allowed the boy to sign the toad summoning contract and taught the boy Rasengan –   
you're old teammate is far too sentimental to teach the Yondaime's signature attack to   
just anyone.  
  
Orochimaru chuckled, his amber gaze returning to the scroll in his hands and his laughter   
grew to a sinister laugh that echoed through the audience hall._ 'Finally! Finally I will be   
able to get revenge on that blond haired brat for taking what was rightfully mine…The   
legacy of the fourth Hokage of Konoha would meet his end at a snake's jaws.'_  
  
Slate gray eyes watched as the owners lips curved into a smirk. The Snake would chase   
after the Kyuubi, of that he was sure, and their plans would finally move forward no   
longer hindered by the presence of the Kyuubi.

---------  
  
Sasuke frowned as he watched his new lizard companion continue to explore their   
traveling supplies. Not that Sasuke really cared at the moment, he was more concerned   
and aggravated over the fact that his partner had not returned yet…It had been several   
hours now since Neji had gone off to scout—and there had been no sign of the Hyuuga  
since. He was in fact, about ready to pack up camp and go looking for his missing   
partner.   
  
He grumbled something incoherently and rose to his feet. "Stupid Hyuga."  
  
"The same to you Uchiha."  
  
Sasuke whirled, "Where the hell have you bee—n. Hyuga…"  
  
"Training." Neji answered as he moved fully into the clearing and sat down, immediately   
digging out the first aid kit and began dressing the various cuts and scrapes the covered   
his skin, some of them looking rather deep.  
  
Sasuke glowered at him. "We're in foreign territory and you decide to train!?"  
  
Neji snorted. "Hardly. I wasn't exactly given a choice."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked obviously unamused. It was at that   
point that Yamori climbed out of the first aid supplies and looked up at Neji with a   
curious expression. Neji's hand stopped just before he picked up the small lizard by   
mistake.  
  
"Uchiha… there is a lizard in the first aid supplies."  
  
Sasuke moved forward and grabbed the lizard by the tail and then met Hyuga's stare with   
his own, daring the Hyuga to question him further. Meanwhile the silvery green reptile   
climbed up Sasuke's hand, arm and made a move to climb onto the raven haired boys   
head. Sasuke pulled the lizard back down to his shoulder without breaking his glare.  
  
"Uchiha—"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Neji's eyebrows arched up in curiosity. It was at that point that Oniyuri made her   
appearance, her large white and black stripped form simply appearing in the clearing. She   
ignored both teenagers, dropping the pair of rabbits she carried on the ground and then   
turned to look at them both.   
  
"I hope you don't expect me to do all the hunting Neji-kun."  
  
It was Sasuke's turn to arch his eyebrows in question.

--------

Hinata watched Naruto as he talked with several members of his fox pack and couldn't   
help but smile. For the past week she and Naruto has been acting as security and general   
keepers of the piece as the people of Wave country celebrated the success of their bridge   
and the new prosperity they had gained since its completion, and it had been fun. All too   
often missions that required a shinobi's skill were dangerous, deadly, and far from   
enjoyable. However this time had been an exception. Not that it had been all fun and   
play, they'd actually been very busy looking into several of the leads Tsunade had found   
for them that could lead them to others who were bound to a Guardian.  
  
A sudden shiver ran up her spine and Hinata turned to west, her eyes staring past the wall   
and out towards the main land that was connected to Wave Country thanks to the Naruto   
bridge._ 'Something's coming… Kilin—could it be—'_  
  
_"No. This is not the answer to your calling… this is dark... malicious. Be wary."_ The   
Unicorn answered, the violet power that Hinata always felt fill her mind whenever in   
close contact with the guardian faded away, an obvious sign that the guardian was   
distracted with something on the astral plane.  
  
"Hinata is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he moved closer to her, worry evident in   
his blue eyes.  
  
Hinata turned her gaze away from the west and smiled at him, "I'm not sure. There's   
something coming."  
  
No sooner had she spoken then Naruto let out a sharp bark and several kitsune suddenly  
appeared. She watched as he gave them quick orders, some of the language he used she   
could understand, other parts of it she couldn't. The summoned kitsune vanished as   
suddenly as they came and Naruto turned to face her once more with a fox-like grin. "I   
sent part of the pack out to survey the area and set up sentries. We'll know if anything   
comes from that way."  
  
Hinata smiled softly and nodded though the feeling of something dark and foreboding   
still nipped at her senses.  
  
"Relax Hinata-chan. With us here nothing will harm this village!" Naruto declared as he   
sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring hug.  
  
Hinata gladly let herself be pulled into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.   
"Hai. You always protect those you care for. I believe in you Naruto-kun."  
  
Naruto blushed. "Ah-well—" he stammered as he tried to come up with a suitable   
response, his mind distracted by her being huddled close to him.  
  
Hinata giggled but didn't pull away, rather she let her muscles relax and settled further   
into his embrace.  
  
Naruto smiled and let it go as he relaxed as well.

---------  
  
Tsunade sighed as she watched Lee and Sakura leave the Central Administration Tower   
and head towards the village gate. With them on their way, those bound to Guardians   
were out of her hands; a fact that both relieved and pained her. Since the first day she had   
met Uzumaki Naruto she had been pulled into the myth, legend, and reality that were the   
Guardians. Initially she had thought it some elaborate joke—but then the histories were   
uncovered and the truth laid plain. From that point on she had been involved with the five   
Genin who had been bound with Guardians on an almost constant daily basis—and   
through that she found that Konoha was at the center of the age old war that was brewing.  
  
For now though they five of them were out on their own, and with any luck would bring   
back others with them. _'Naruto you better come back in one-piece.'_

---------  
  
Orochimaru's lips twisted up in a vicious smirk as he met the glare of the fox that he held   
securely by the scruff as it growled and bared its fangs fully. "You know what Kabuto-  
kun?"  
  
The silver haired shinobi moved forward to stand just a pace behind the sannin. "Ah?"  
  
"I really hate kitsunes." The amber eyes narrowed. "But on the other hand—they're so   
much fun to kill."  
  
With those words his fingers tightened around the kitsune's neck, the Snake's grin   
spreading as his grip tightened further and further until there was an audible snap and   
blood gushed down the white fur of the kitsune's stomach.


	20. Book II beginings

Konoha's Guardians : Book II :   
By Silver Dragonfly  
Chapter 5 : _beginnings_

Naruto bolted upright and cursed, not even noticing he awoke the woman who had been   
sleeping curled beside him. Muttering vehemently he quickly retrieved his shirt and then   
reached for his jacket. He stopped and moved towards his pack pulling out a wrapped   
bundle.  
  
"Naruto-kun—what is it?" Hinata asked already fully awake and reaching for the outer   
layer of her kimono and the weapons stored next to it.  
  
Naruto didn't turn from where he was busy removing weapons and scrolls from his jacket   
and tucking them away in the long cloak he had removed from the bundle. "One of the   
pack was just killed… kuso… he was barely more then a kit still—damn it."  
  
Hinata frowned. While she had not known about Naruto's entire pack until only a few   
days ago, she knew enough to know that none of them would die easily. And if one had   
been killed, it had been intentional. "Who—"  
  
"Orochimaru. Tsunade warned me before we left Konoha that the scroll containing my   
family history had vanished from her office at about the same time as information on   
Anko. We both had reason to believe that if he sees that family history… he'll likely hunt   
me down." Naruto told her. He finished his statement and swung the cloak up over his   
shoulders and fastened the clasp across his chest over the dark gray styled flak jacket.  
  
Hinata's eyes opened wide as she recognized the pattern and insignia on the back of the   
cloak. "Naruto… that's—"  
  
"My father's battle cloak, apparently Jiraiya and Sandaime had managed to save it for   
me."  
  
"But that would mean—"  
  
Naruto smirked as he turned to face her, a glint in his blue eyes. "Hai. My father was   
Yondaime."  
  
"And now you're planning on facing Orochimaru alone? I'm going with you!" Hinata   
cried, as she moved quickly, securing her weapons in their respective holsters.   
  
Naruto reached for her shoulder as she stood.   
  
"No Hinata. I need you to warn the village and keep them off and away from the bridge.   
I'm going to try and distract Orochimaru… but with the high probability of Manda and   
Gamabunta taking part—I don't want to destroy the bridge because this battle got too   
close but there is that chance. Please—keep the people of Wave country safe while I face   
Orochimaru."  
  
Hinata's eyes met his, and she could see the worry and concern lurking there.   
"Orochimaru isn't likely to be alone—and what if he's been possessed by a key…"  
  
"It's a chance we have to take."  
  
Hinata turned away.  
  
Naruto's expression softened. "Hinata… I—I have to do this."  
  
Hinata suddenly moved forward, burying her face in the crook of his neck, hugging him   
tightly. "I know." She mumbled against him and then slowly let him go. "Now go teach   
that snake not to underestimate a kitsune." She told him firmly as she pulled away and   
gave him a determined smile.  
  
Naruto flashed her a fox-like grin, and then turned leaping out of the window with Zurui   
and several other members of the pack suddenly emerging to run by his side.   
  
Hinata watched them vanish around a corner and then headed for the main part of the   
house to wake Tazuna and the rest of his family. It was time to sound the alert.  
  
----------  
  
Naruto moved swiftly into the forest that covered the coastline, nearly a dozen red-orange   
figures slipping through the undergrowth all around him. Naruto paused kneeling next to   
a large tree and rested one palm against it, two kitsune head appearing at his side.   
_'Hmmm… no sign of that snake yet.'_   
  
Naruto rolled forward just as a barrage of shuriken and kunai connected with the large   
tree where he had been crouched. Almost instantly there was a sizzling sound as a   
corrosive poison began to eat into the living wood. _'Shit! This isn't good!'_  
  
_"Brat be careful! One of Chaos' keys is nearby!"_ Kyuubi warned him.   
  
A sudden yelping followed by a whine and hiss drew Naruto's attention to his enemy's   
location. Naruto growled at the site of Orochimaru holding Zurui by the throat, his amber   
eyes glowing in the faint light. _'Orochimaru… the snake'_  
  
"Look Kabuto-kun. I've caught another fox."  
  
Naruto's eyes shifted, his pupils becoming slit, his incisors sharpening almost into fangs.   
"Let him go Snake-freak!"  
  
Orochimaru slowly turned his gaze away from his catch to the blond boy growling at   
him. "I don' think so. I've waited far too long to get my revenge on that blonde-haired   
upstart pupil of Jiraiya's… and now I get to take my revenge out on him as well as the   
fox that took the opportunity away from me. Today is your day to die… Naruto-kun.  
"I don't think so Snake." Naruto grazed his thumb with his fang and formed a series of   
quick seals. "Ninpou Kitsune Kasumo Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!" In a flare of chakara and   
jutsu smoke Zurui vanished from Orochimaru's grasp and reappeared in a larger form   
with Naruto on his back, flanked by two of even larger size—each of these sporting two   
or three tails. All around them other larger kitsune appeared, and it was apparent that   
each of them was ready to fight.  
  
Orochimaru looked on impassively at the various kitsune that now faced him, the   
smallest being roughly the same size as a large wolf, the biggest rivaling the largest draft   
horses. His target now perched on one the size of an ox. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.   
"How annoying."  
  
--------  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked just a few steps behind Lee through the village of Ame   
looking for the hotel where they were to rendezvous with Sasuke and Neji. All in all her   
trip from Konoha had been rather uneventful. However, that was not to say that it was   
quiet or dull—_nothing_ involving Lee was ever dull. In more ways than one his   
enthusiastic outlook on everything reminded her of Naruto; the younger and unrefined   
Naruto. For unlike her blonde haired teammate it seemed as though Lee's bond to the   
Gryphon Guardian Takarai had made him somewhat vain and often times rather   
overzealous. Though she was thankful his crush on her had faded in the last three years,   
but that could have been influenced with her nearly setting him aflame several times… it   
appeared that the power of the Phoenix was a bit _too_ compatible with that of the   
Gryphon. Her focus was brought to the present as Lee called her name.  
  
"Sakura-chan I believe I've found it—Ah! Neji-kun! Sakura-chan and I have arrived!"  
  
Sakura shook her head as they approached the hotel where the Hyuga now stood looking   
impassive as ever. "Hello Neji-san."  
  
Neji nodded. "Good. Now Lee and I can continue on our part and leave you and Sasuke   
to do yours."  
  
Sakura frowned. "Not so fast Neji—there's been a change in the missions."  
  
White-eyes stared at her expectantly.  
  
"I'll tell everyone once we're all together. Is Sasuke-kun inside?"  
  
Neji nodded and then frowned as he turned to lead them to the rooms he and Sasuke had   
rented.  
  
As they approached the door, it slid open and Sasuke leaned against the doorframe   
impassively. "So they have arrived."  
  
"Ah." Neji replied.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Its good to see—Sasuke… why is there a lizard on your head."  
  
Uchiha Sasuke frowned.  
  
--------  
  
A rumbling crash echoed out of the forest and across the water to reach the cluster of   
people looking out from the shores of Wave country. Hinata looked out intensely, the   
veins around her eyes beginning to become visible as she inadvertently began to activate   
her Byakkugan.  
  
"Hinata-san you should go." Tazuna stated as he moved to stand beside her.  
  
Hinata turned to him in surprise. "I can't do that Tazuna-san, our mission was to keep the   
people of Wave country safe."  
  
"As long as Naruto keeps the battle on that side of the ocean we are super safe. _He_ isn't   
though and there isn't one person who wants to see that boy die protecting us when there   
was something we could do to help him. That includes sending you, his partner, after   
him."  
  
"Someone's gotta look after the Naruto-niichan and we know you care for him a lot."   
Inari chimed in as he appeared at his grandfather's side. "Take care of Naruto-niichan for   
us Hinata-neechan."  
  
Hinata looked in surprise as several other villagers nodded and smiled at her in   
encouragement. She stood for a moment, unsure of what to do… then another rumbling  
crash echoed across the water. Hinata smiled, determination etching across her features.   
"Arigato minna," and then she was gone, running across the bridge._ 'Hang in there   
Naruto-kun, I'm coming.'_  
  
---------  
  
Notes: It was brought to my attention by some readers that some 'note's were needed. In  
particualr about the fox 'pack/clan' currently working with Naruto. In this chapter he uses as  
technique called: Ninpou Kitsune Kasumo Kuchiyose no Jutsu - meaning: Ninja Skill-Fox Clan   
Summoing Jutsu. This summoning is not like the ones involving the toads, snakes, slugs, or even   
Kakashi's dogs. These kitsune that he summons are 'ordinary' and belong to the normal world,   
unlike Gamabunta for example(whom is obviously from another plane/realm/world). The kitsune   
that he summon, are summoned in the sense that Iruka was in the tower during the 2nd exam. Its   
more of a transport type justu, that at the same time 'power-ups' those he summoned. (ie, Zurui   
is now big enough for him to stand on). This jutsu does have somewhat of a limited range,   
meaning those of his pack/clan that were not travelign with him would not be summoned.

I hope this clears up some of the confusion.  
  
--------  
  
FANFICTION CONTEST - Hosted at Kitsune no Hana [link in author profile]  
  
- Kitsune no Hana is sponsering a Naruto: NarutoHinata fanfiction contest.   
For details and rules, visit the site!


	21. Book II breathing

Konoha's Guardians : Book II :

By Silver Dragonfly

Chapter 6 : _breathing_

Naruto cursed under his breath as he dodged one of the snakes that Orochimaru had summoned in response to his use of the Kitsune clan summoning. Dodging once more, he braced himself while standing on a thick branch some thirty feet from the ground and turned to face the large snake as it curled around another tree and poised itself to strike.

"Come on scale-face! You want me, then come and get me!" Naruto shouted, baiting the large reptile.

The snake's gold eyes gleamed as its' tongue flickered out, tasting the air and the tension that filled the forest. Then it attacked. Naruto smirked as his hands armed with kunai moved to intercept the long fangs coming his way. Then there was a shrieked hiss as the snake suddenly pulled short, thrashed once, twice, and then collapsed. Naruto grinned at the larger-than average fox standing over the mangled neck of the snake. "Good job Zurui!"

"Not good enough brat!" Orochimaru snarled as he launched himself forward at the blonde teenager, blasting the fox aside as he passed.

Naruto grunted as he was forced to counter the snake sword with nothing more then the kunai in his hands. A flurry of attacks and block followed, metal clashing against metal as Naruto barely managed to block the fierce and furious attacks.

Orochimaru's eyes glinted in a nearly euphoric fashion as he came closer and closer to striking his target, pushing the boy further and further back towards the trunk of the tree. In a sudden shift of movement the snake closed in and pinned Naruto to the tree. Orochimaru stepped back a pace, his thin lips curled in a smirk, his tongue slipping out to taste the air between them like a snake before retreating back into his mouth. "And so the Fox will die by the Snake's hand. I will finally have my revenge against Konoha's so called blue-eyed hero...Jiraiya's prodigy student, Sarutobi's precious Yondaime—I give the old man credit though. Hiding your identity from me for so long... but then if he hadn't I would have killed you years ago and gladly set the Kyuubi free to rampage once more."

Naruto smirked, "You have no idea what you're talking about Snake-Freak."

Orochimaru's lips twisted into a cruel smile, "On the country fox brat. I think I do. Fifteen years ago I had my chance at revenge against Konoha's precious Yondaime Hokage, a position that should have been mine. However my plans were thwarted by that damn fox demon as it caused 'him' to pull a noble hero act to 'save the village'." Orochimaru sneered, "So instead I took my anger out on some of his precious favorites, using them in my experiments and focusing on developing ways to get back at the old man for choosing the blonde upstart instead of me...I wonder if Kakashi-kun ever did recover from the sight of what I had used his precious teammates for." The Snake's sneer turned upward in a smirk, "And then to think... all this time the perfect vessel to take out my revenge upon has been just waiting for me to find..."

"My Father didn't leave anything for you!" Naruto growled as he dropped down from above, his fist flaming with blue chakra, the Naruto pinned to the tree vanishing in a small poof.

"And so the runt admits his secret heritage—tell me, do you think wearing your father's old battle cloak will really make a difference? Perhaps I should remove it from you and rip it to shreds before your very eyes while snakes feed on your skin, filling you with their poison and softening your flesh for consumption..." Orochimaru laughed as he parried the boy's furious attacks, inwardly amused at the sudden strength in them. He cursed as sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder and with the flexibility and strength of a giant snake he bashed the kitsune's head, forcing its teeth loose from his skin. His amber eyes sparked as snakes flew out from around his hand and wound tightly around the fallen fox before it could get up, binding its legs together and its muzzle shut. "I hate kitsunes..."

"Then leave Zurui alone!" Naruto hollered as he charged forward and knocked Orochimaru aside, launch a barrage of shuriken that quickly found targets in the snakes holding down Zurui.

"That's the end of you Brat!" Orochimaru snarled as a second and a third wave of snakes launched forward from him and quickly set fang into Naruto's skin wherever it was bare and their rope like bodies wrapping tightly around him.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as poison began to flow into his blood stream and slow his movements. _'Kyuubi!'_

"_I'm on it kid! The poison's overwhelming your healing abilities... we can't do much more then slow it down. You have to get rid of the snakes!"_

'_I'm working on it!_' Naruto bit back as he yanked a snake away from him before it could latch onto his neck.

Orochimaru's laugh echoed around the trees as he watched Naruto struggle against the ever growing swarm of snakes.

Higher up the trees steel gray eyes watched the events with a smirk. _'Things are going well...'_

Hinata paused as she reached a battered section of forest, where trees were cracked, toppled, or showing other signs of damage. Her eyes widened as she spotted a bright spot of orange fur sticking out from under one large branch that had crashed to the ground. She quickly rushed to the pinned animal's side. Hinata bit her lip tightly upon seeing the puddle of blood and broken neck of the fox on the other side of the branch. She also noted the large mangled snake just a scant foot away. It was too late for this one, but she quickly scanned the forest trying to spot a trail that she could follow that would lead her to where the battle still raged.

"_Hinata! Look out!"_ Kilin warned as a soft hiss filled the air around them.

Hinata whirled, her pale eyes widening at the sight of the huge cobra snake that was arched up over her, its hood flared fully and its hypnotic gaze and movements freezing her to the spot.

There was an equine scream and Hinata felt a surge of protective anger and then a sleek form leaped over her and hit the snake with four sharp hooves and an iridescent pearl horn. In moments the scuffle was over and Hinata found herself staring at what for the most part appeared to be a dappled gray horse... but then she noticed the cloven hoofs and tufts of softer hair above each heal, but the biggest difference was in the delicately shaped head that bore a spiral horn arching up from its forehead between two intelligent looking dark gray eyes. As she slowly snapped out of her surprise she felt a questioning worry reach out for her.

"_Hinata, this is Kurorin, she has come in response to your call."_

Before girl or unicorn could reply insane laughter reached their ears as it echoed through the forest. "Naruto!" Hinata cried and then dashed towards the edge of the battle-created clearing only to be blocked by the body of the unicorn as she reached its edge. "Get out the way! I have to go!"

The unicorn only stared at her and Hinata felt a wave of urgency and a desire to help wash through her. _"She says to climb on. She can get you there faster!"_

Hinata paused for only an instant before she nimbly climbed onto the sleek back; she had barely settled herself before they were off—Kurorin moving like a deer through the trees.

Orochimaru's eyes glimmered as he studied the twitching form of Naruto, the teenage shinobi still struggling to try and rid himself of the snakes that constantly swarmed around him and under his clothing, every few seconds bringing a new bite and more poison to his blood system. "Interesting... the amount of poison in your bloodstream should be lethal by this point, but then I should expect nothing less from the vessel of Kyuubi."

A whimper drew his attention away from the boy and his tongue stretched out licking his lips as he took in the sight of the now normal sized fox pinned to a tree with several shuriken through its fur and a kunai through its' haunch and shoulder. "Ah you'll have to wait until I have the time to skin you properly... after all I mustn't give the Yondaime's precious heir a chance to recover..." As he spoke, he turned his focus back to the boy.

Naruto glared at Orochimaru furiously, his blue eyes intense, his pupils slit.

"Perhaps I'll remove your eyes first... those same blue eyes...the eyes that always looked so trusting... so infuriatingly innocent, self-assured... and TRUSTING!!" Orochimaru's voice rose into a furious snarl and his hand, armed with a senbon, moved towards Naruto's face.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The shout came only an instant before pain blossomed through Orochimaru and he glanced down to see something sharp, long, and iridescent run through his side. His amber gaze traveled up the object to the animal's head it was attached to. Then he was leaping backwards before the animal could viciously run him through again.

Kurorin paid Hinata no mind as she slipped off her back and quickly moved to help Naruto; the unicorn's own focus on Orochimaru. She was Determined to run him through with her horn yet again and keep him from harming Hinata and the boy she now helped.

Orochimaru struggled to quickly deal with the wound and yet at the same time keep the creature from causing further damage... a task that was proving more difficult than could be imagined considering the creatures size and build... no horse could move like a mountain goat and yet like a deer at the same time.

Meanwhile Hinata quickly sliced away the snakes that were coiling around Naruto's body, and then immediately began a healing jutsu that would neutralize the vast amounts of poison in his blood stream. Once he was clear of the reptiles, she moved to help him sit up, "Naruto-kun are you all right?"

Naruto coughed and nodded as he reached up to massage his throat were a snake had wound a bit too tightly. "Help Zurui," he told her, his voice rough as he slowly pulled himself up into a crouch and then raised one hand to his mouth, biting the edge of his thumb.

Hinata nodded, knowing what he was going to do and quickly looked around, her eyes widening slightly at the position Zurui was in. She quickly moved from branch to branch until she was at the pinned kitsune's side—hearing Naruto's voice announcing his summoning behind her.

In a flash of displaced air and jutsu haze the toad boss, Gamabunta, appeared.

Above, steel gray eyes narrowed. This was not a good development.

Orochimaru snarled at the large toad as he dodged yet another charge made by the unicorn while and simultaneously marking the summoning tattoo on his arm with his own blood—a second woosh of quickly moving air and jutsu haze and the massive snake known as Manda appeared and met the gaze of Gamabunta.

For a moment—everything froze. Manda remained still, saying nothing, his tongue flickering out to taste the air. Then the huge snake's eyes glowed with malice... "Orochimaru—How dare you summon me after what you've done!"

"Shut up and just Get rid of that Toad—but leave the boy. He's mine!"

Manda hissed, but remained motionless for a moment longer as his eyes took in the sight of Naruto atop Gamabunta's head, noting as the girl carrying a wounded fox and followed by a unicorn appeared beside him. The snake's tongue flickered as he recognized the two teenagers for what they were.

"You are a fool Orochimaru," and that was the only warning the snake gave as his tail moved with no warning knocking the sanin from his head.

Orochimaru cursed as he quickly moved to change his trajectory... but it was too late. Manda's jaws snapped shut around the snake-like man.

Naruto stared in shock.

Gamabunta grunted.

Hinata said nothing, too busy working on healing Zurui to pay the event much notice.

Manda's tongue flickered as he settled himself, looking content. His amber eyes once more settled on the giant toad and those on his head. "Guardians...I want no dealings with you." And then the snake was gone.

"Is this all you summoned me for kid?" Gamabunta grumbled having done nothing but sit where he appeared.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well..."

"_Naruto! There is a key nearby!"_ Kyuubi warned and Naruto tensed immediately, his eyes scanning the surrounding trees. A shift of shadow amongst the higher branches caught his eye.

A cloaked figure stepped out to the edge of the open space created by the summoning of Manda, and dropped his hood.

"Kabuto!" Naruto growled.

The man only glared. "You Guardians may have won this little battle...but you won't survive so easily again." And then he was gone.

Naruto clenched his fist.

Gamabunta sighed, "Well kid, I'm heading home." With those words, the toad boss vanished leaving those who had been on his head to manage their own landings.

"Now, you were saying about a change in missions?" Neji asked, trying to guide the conversation to where he wanted it to go—something that had completely failed to happen as of yet. The fact that Sakura was happily chatting to Sasuke about his new lizard companion while simultaneously pampering his own tiger companion who now laid against her side purring loudly as the girl pet, scratched, and stroked her head. He refused to admit that having the large cat, who seemed to enjoy using him as her personal play toy was now cuddling up to the girl as if she was her best friend annoyed him. _Rather her than me..._ He grumbled to himself. Lee had been no help either, though he blatantly stated that he knew what the changes were... but that it was Sakura-chan's job to tell them. He'd volunteered to go buy supplies and as of yet, hadn't returned.

"I wasn't saying, but since you seem so insistent Neji-kun."

Neji frowned.

"Its like this, you see Tsunade-sama received an interesting letter from Sunagakure shortly after you two, Naruto, and Hinata had left."

Sasuke's eyebrows arched up, "Are those three siblings up to something again?"

"You could say that. They authorized a diplomatic meeting, wanting to tighten the alliance with Konoha... but here's the real surprise of the message. The exact wording was for a 'Guardian delegation'. Capital G, so my cover mission changed. Now while initially I was suppose to team up with Sasuke when we got here... Tsunade-sama decided that because of his history with Gaara, that it wouldn't be wise, (and the) same thing with Lee-kun."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"So she's reassigned Sasuke-kun to go with Lee-kun on from here to Hidden Grass and Waterfall while Neji-kun comes with me to Suna. Nothing too major really."

"I don't like it... Gaara was unstable and deadly three years ago; I doubt that's changed since then," Sasuke stated.

"That's why I have to go, and why you and Lee-kun can't. There was something about the whole thing that just pulled at me... and not because I'm a shinobi, but because I'm bound with Hitori and she agrees. Besides it's not like I'm going alone; Neji will be there."

"As will I," Oniyuri added from where she lay with her head now in Sakura's lap; her expression one of complete contentment.

Neji sighed loudly, "As if we really have a choice."

Sakura smiled brightly, "Oh good. I'm glad you're not being difficult... I didn't want to have to use Tsunade-sama's threats if you had been."

Both boys frowned. The Godaime Hokage, however reluctant to initially take the position, was a good leader. Those shinobi under her command had quickly learned it was wiser to do as she wished rather then argue and face what she came up with if you did not.

Sasuke scowled. He'd just recently begun to seriously consider his feelings for his pink-to-flame-tip-haired teammate, and he wasn't entirely sure he liked the thought of her going off with Hyuga alone... to Sunagakure of all places.

Sakura, as usual as of late, seemed to pick up on his train of thought. "Don't worry so much Sasuke-kun! You and Naruto don't have to take care of me all the time—I can fight for myself to."

Sasuke sighed audibly, "I know." It was at that point that he noticed that Yamori had managed to climb onto the top of his head again. Sasuke chose to ignore the giggling Sakura and smirking Hyuga as he pulled the lizard out of his hair and moved long enough to drop the reptile on Oniyuri's head. The lizard quickly scurried off the tiger before she thought he'd make a good snack and instead climbed up into Sakura's hair. The girl only giggled and then smiled at the boys.

"Good, then we'll all leave first thing in the morning," Sakura stated cheerfully.

Sasuke decided then that she had spent too much time with Lee.

As always, new chapters go up at Kitsune no Hana first. (see profile for link)

Thanks for all the support. I hadn't forgotten this story I promise you, but between a writing slump and lots of real life stuff, my writing time has been cut down much.


End file.
